


Ревность

by MSIEEG



Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Language of Flowers, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi UST, Pre-Canon, Spathiphyllum, Мегамозг/Роксана Ричи UST, Не озвученные чувства, Похищение, Пре-канон, Ревность, Спатифиллюм Монтанюм, Юмор, Язык цветов, фанфик на русском языке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Мегамозг - злодей, который не даёт Роксане Ричи спокойно жить, донимая её бесконечным похищениями. Но что почувствует Роксана Ричи, когда однажды он похитит... Кого-то другого?
Relationships: Мегамозг/Роксана Ричи
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ревность

**Author's Note:**

> Фик уже написан целиком и поэтому сразу выкладываю целиком. Когда я начала писать, я была уверена, что это мёртвый фэндом, но я удивлена, увидев здесь активность.  
> Я пришла сюда с фикбука, так что там тоже всё это есть и немного больше.

Мелоди Мэй Митчелл. Двадцать девять лет, не замужем, детей нет, проблем с законом нет, правонарушений нет, наград нет, особых заслуг нет, таланта нет, и вообще ничего нет. Роксана Ричи с ненавистью смотрела на фотографию. Мелоди Мэй Митчел. Женщина, которая пытается уничтожить её жизнь самым наглым способом из всех, которые ей известны. Да кто она такая вообще?! Зарычав, Роксана захлопнула ноутбук и откинулась на сиденье в салоне самолёта. Осмотрелась. Зажмурилась и снова попыталась упорядочить мысли, вспоминая события последних дней и отсеивая ненужные.

Не то чтобы Роксане было когда-нибудь особое дело до Мелоди. Они пересекались на корпоративах и здоровались в коридорах, а самый большой конфликт интересов между ними случился в незапамятные времена после колледжа, когда в первый год работы Роксаны на телевидении Мелоди закрутила роман с обаятельным парнем, который безумно нравился Роксане и очень красиво ухаживал. С тех пор Мелоди уже дважды развелась, обаятельный парень покрылся залысинами, мерзким характером и алкоголизмом и был уволен, а Роксана уже давно и забыла, что была однажды благодарна ей за избавление от такого перспективного ухажёра.

Забив на личную жизнь, конечно, не сразу, но забив, она сделала прекрасную карьеру, в отличие от семейной с переменным успехом даже-ни-разу-не-соперницы. Мелоди десять лет редактировала тексты для ведущих и выполняла мелкие секретарские обязанности. Роксана десять лет пыталась стать лучшей журналисткой города и в перспективе создать собственное шоу. И всё шло вполне успешно — она уже была соведущей.

Ну какое ей может быть дело до Мелоди Мэй Митчелл? Формально они даже незнакомы. Никакого. До недавнего времени. Может, даже до сегодняшнего дня.

Всё испортил отпуск. Роксана Ричи была настоящим трудоголиком, а главное, обожала свою работу, поэтому не нуждалась в отпусках, но... В не самый прекрасный день её матери удалось добыть билеты на модный круизный лайнер и она каким-то невероятно хитрым и изворотливым способом вытянула из дочери обещание поехать с ней. Ещё ужаснее было то, что ей охотно дали отпуск. Буквально вытолкнули её со студии. И даже шеф-редактор Уилсон активно убеждал её в том, что она обязана выполнить обещание перед матерью, и никакой работой её отмазывать не будут и вообще Метро-Сити подождет, а вот лайнер уплывает в девять тридцать.

Отпуск на целых немыслимо долгих полтора месяца. На круизном лайнере на другой стороне света. На прекрасном, мощном, дорогом лайнере, с бортов которого открывался превосходный вид на бескрайний океан и безбрежный космос над головой, подобного которому никогда нельзя было увидеть в мегаполисе. Южное полушарие планеты... Тропические острова и райские гавани. И Роксана вполне могла бы отлично отдохнуть.

Если бы не Мелоди Мэй Митчелл.

О том, что Мелоди дали вести её часть шоу и поручили все репортажи, Роксана узнала ближе к концу путешествия. Она в самом деле всё это время верила, что шеф-редактор не заменит её никем. Она ведь была... Собой. Роксана прекрасно знала, что она один из лучших репортёров и точно незаменима в воскресном супергеройском шоу Ника Лэнга, потому что не только отвечает за свою часть работы, но и пишет тексты для половины коллег, подаёт идеи для выпусков, а кое-кто из приглашённых звёзд готов сотрудничать только из-за её присутствия. Не говоря уже о том, что именно её постоянно похищает Мегамозг и спасает Мачомен, что придаёт шоу ни с чем не сравнимую пикантность и зрительский интерес. И кто, как не она, лучше всех освещает самые яркие новостные события города? Определённо, Мелоди не могла бы написать хотя бы на десять процентов такой же отличный текст, как она сама. Мелоди никогда не писала текстов, а только редактировала. Не выезжала на места событий. Не брала интервью. Не общалась со звёздами так близко. Какой же из неё репортёр?

Интересно, что сделала Мелоди, чтобы протиснуться на её место за такой короткий срок? Определённо, что-то сделала, ведь сама по себе она... так себе. На телевидении действительно были кандидаты гораздо лучше.

Уилсон по телефону оправдывался тем, что Мелоди заменяет Роксану только временно и, как только закончится отпуск, всё станет как прежде. Ведь не мог же он оставить Ника Лэнга без соведущей, а город без репортажей. Репортажи — да, Роксана вполне готова была к тому, что новости не исчезнут из жизни Метро-Сити с её отъездом, но рассчитывала, что этим займётся кто-то более опытный. Но сам факт что кто-то другой ведёт её шоу, которое она заслужила и в которое вложила столько сил и эмоций...

Нет, это тоже было пол-беды. Узнав неприятную новость, Роксана успела пересмотреть все эфиры с участием Мелоди. Как ни странно, та не сильно уронила планку, хотя смотрелась на экране гораздо слабее, а шоу стало сильно однообразнее. К примеру, тот же Мачомен появился в шоу всего один раз и то на пятиминутку. Но всё это было точно не к добру. Где-то глубоко внутри Роксану грызло сомнение, а вернёт ли ей Уилсон её роль и все прежние позиции, или её вытеснит Мелоди? Но сомнения сменялись решимостью: она не позволит какой-то выскочке украсть её жизнь.

В конце концов, это всего лишь отпуск. Все бывают в отпусках и всегда возвращаются на рабочее место, которое терпеливо ждёт их, даже несмотря на временную замену. Ведь работа сама себя не сделает. Не стоит ревновать работу, определённо, нет.

Роксана даже почти успокоилась, наконец, полностью убедив себя в невозможности даже нотки соперничества с Мелоди Мэй Митчелл и попыталась получить максимум удовольствия из оставшегося отпуска, не думая о работе. Ну, почти.

А сегодня случилось самое худшее. Корабль, возвращаясь с южного полушария, как раз зашёл в порт в Пуэрто-Рико, чтобы пополнить провизию и дать прогуляться туристам. Это было кстати и давало несколько часов, чтобы пересмотреть вышедшие выпуски новостей и даже успеть на шоу Ника Лэнга в прямом эфире. Роксана Ричи привычно открыла страницу шестого канала через интернет, чтобы не сводить глаз с происходящего на экране. Заставка, ведущий бодро зачитывает сегодняшнюю тему, приглашённые гости хлопают. А вот и её время. Роксана не могла не ревновать в этом месте, сколько ни пыталась. Но...

Мелоди Мэй Митчел не появилась в воскресном шоу. Сердце Роксаны почему-то пропустило удар и ей стало до тошноты нехорошо, когда во время включения она увидела пустое кресло ведущей, а Ник Лэнг возмущённо воскликнул:

— Но во время тестового запуска она же была там?!

— Это розыгрыш, — сказал мелкий звездун из зала.

— Техническая заминка, — быстро вставил Лэнг и попытался пошутить, что на телевидении иногда такое бывает, на то прямой эфир и прямой эфир.

Роксана нервно закусила губу, вглядываясь в экран. Наконец, кто-то передал Лэнгу записку и тот, побледнев, прочёл её на камеру:

— «Найди её. Но сперва обезвредь семьсот двадцать пять бомб, которые я разбросал по Метро-Сити в самых неожиданных, я не скажу тебе каких, местах. Если придёшь раньше — просто сработает детонатор. Если не успеешь — сработает детонатор. А мы посмотрим, так ли тебе повезёт на этот раз. Время — до заката солнца. Не успеешь — город накроет тьма. М.»

Издав злобный рык, Роксана запустила в телевизор подушку с дивана, вскочила и заметалась по каюте. Мегамозг! Как он посмел?! Вот ведь! Вот...

Впрочем, с какой стати она могла рассчитывать, что Мегамозг когда-нибудь прекратит свои злодеяния? Да, он был в тюрьме к моменту её отъезда, но когда его останавливала тюрьма? Конечно, это было в его репертуаре. Совершить такую подлость... Какой мерзавец.

Как он сказал? Семьсот двадцать пять бомб! Это уж слишком! Это наглость высшего порядка. Просто немыслимо! Семьсот двадцать пять бомб! И ради чего?

И ведь её даже нет в городе! Её нет там, где она должна была быть. Вместо неё там какая-то... Какая-то... Определённо, она всё испортит.

С матерью она объяснилась по телефону, уже мчась на такси в аэропорт. Когда там лайнер прибудет в Метро-Сити? Через пять дней? У неё не было столько времени. Ни у кого не было столько времени. Три с половиной часа перелёта она провела как на иголках, ведь она не могла узнать, как дела в Метро-Сити. Нашёл ли Мачомен бомбы? Их было слишком много. Освободил ли эту заносчивую, наглую, ничего не представляющую из себя пустышку? Технически, время не представляло особого значения для Мачомена, но практически никому не было известно, насколько далеко простираются его возможности. Метро-Сити — двадцатимиллионный огромный город. Хватит ли Мачомену скорости, чтобы обыскать каждый дом, каждый подвал, каждый офис, каждую стройку и обезвредить заложенные бомбы? А если хватит? Вдруг всё уже закончилось? Без неё?

Роксана не могла с точностью сказать, от чего именно она в бешенстве. Она только знала, что ненавидела в этот момент Мегамозга, ненавидела почти незнакомую, но уже осточертевшую ей Мелоди Мэй Митчел и, к стыду своему, изо всех сил желала, чтобы Мачомен не успел справиться с заданием до её прибытия. А после — сколько угодно, пусть соберёт и уничтожит эти бомбы, а потом вытрясет из Мегамозга душу, но только она должна быть рядом в этот момент, чтобы лично это видеть, посмотреть в его бесстыжие зелёные глаза и выплюнуть ему в лицо торжествующее «Ха!»

Она выскочила из самолёта в числе первых, отчаянно толкаясь и несясь к такси. Один из водителей, собравшихся в стороне, оказался самым расторопным и при виде несущейся к навстречу женщины сразу занял водительское кресло и приглашающе помахал ей рукой, распахнув для неё дверь. Отлично! Она села рядом и коротко приказала:

— В город! Скорее!

Водитель, судя по тому, что не стал задавать вопросов, а выкрутил руль и вжал педаль в пол, её узнал. Не теряя времени, Роксана распахнула ноутбук и попыталась подключиться к сети. Слишком много вопросов пока без ответов, а даже без учёта пробок до телецентра от аэропорта тридцать минут.

— Радио в машине есть? — спросила она, пробегая пальцами по кнопкам. — Вы бы включили...

— Простите, сломалось, могу только музыку с диска, — ответил водитель с виной в голосе и уточнил, косясь на неё. — Вы ведь Роксана Ричи? Вы знаете, что здесь происходит?

— Догадываюсь, — коротко кивнула Роксана. — Но моя информация устарела минимум на три часа, так что я была бы вам благодарна, если у вас есть более актуальная...

— Мегамозг держит заложницу в недостроенном небоскрёбе на Мидл-Стирт. С ума сойти, никогда бы не подумал, что буду помогать Роксане Ричи во время его злодейства. А почему он похитил не вас?

Роксана сердито зыркнула на него.

— Наверное, потому что меня не было в городе, а этот напыщенный индюк не мог больше терпеть.

Водитель почему-то улыбнулся в ответ, услышав от неё такой эпитет. Роксана тоже улыбнулась, представив, насколько пышный сейчас на Мегамозге воротник, вероятно, с перьями, но тут же нахмурилась.

— Скажите, а эта девушка, ведь её никто по сути не знает...

— Да, её поставили меня заменять и, видимо, этот чёртов недогений принял это слишком буквально, — пожала плечами Роксана с нескрываемым раздражением.

— А Мачомен справится? — не отставал с вопросами водитель. — Столько бомб, аж страшно.

— Справится, конечно, — уверенно отмахнулась от этого вопроса Роксана. — С минуты на минуту, так что, думаю, нам нужно поспешить к этому небоскрёбу.

— Сей момент, мэм, — отсалютовал ей водитель, прибавив скорость и совершая всё более опасные манёвры. — Надо же, я в первых зрительских рядах. Никогда бы не подумал.

— Для вас это шоу?! — рявкнула на него Роксана.

— Ну, вы же сами сказали, Мачомен справится. И потом, всегда справлялся. И потом, я всегда хотел на это посмотреть... А можно мне автограф?

Роксана захлопнула ноутбук и вцепилась руками в волосы. Её жизнь рушилась, и это оказалось не более чем развлечением для этого бесчувственного человека.

— Да всё будет в порядке, — заметив её состояние, оптимистично заявил водитель. — Оглянуться не успеете, как всё будет как прежде.

— Никогда не будет как прежде, — буркнула себе под нос Роксана, скорее, даже прошептала одними губами.

Чем ближе они были к пункту назначения, тем отчётливее она понимала: больше всего её злило, что там, в строящемся небоскрёбе, не она. Не она в центре событий. Не она. Наверняка сидит сейчас в самой высокой точке, откуда открывается ошеломительный вид на город, руки связаны за спиной, перед глазами картина медленно опускающегося к закату солнца, а внизу, под небоскрёбом, вой полицейских сирен, репортёры и не решающийся штурмовать здание без отмашки спецназ. Ветер шевелит волосы заложницы и продувает до костей. Мегамозг выбрал не остеклённый участок, прекрасно зная, что Мачомен разобьёт любое стекло. А ещё он просто любит холод

Её там нет. Мегамозг стоит рядом с пленницей метрах в двух, демонстративно не смотрит на неё, на его лице восторг и торжество и, вероятно, он в мельчайших подробностях выбалтывает свой очередной гениальный план, пытаясь впечатлить эту никчёмную... Роксана стиснула зубы. Как же это её злило. У неё больше не было контроля за ситуацией. Эта чёртова девчонка украла её шоу, её вечерние выпуски новостей, а сейчас ещё и Мегамозга пытается украсть...

— Стоп, что?! — выкрикнула она.

Водитель слегка притормозил и повернул голову.

— Всё будет хорошо, мисс Ричи, — услужливо повторил он. — Вы были там тысячу раз, ну вы же знаете. Всё отлично закончится. Город в полной безопасности, пока с нами Мачомен.

Роксана снова его не слушала. Она и не его переспрашивала. Что она только что подумала? Нет. С какой стати ей пришло это в голову? Что за бред?

Конечно, она злилась на Мелоди Мэй Митчелл за то, что та крадёт её работу. Или славу? Она не была особо тщеславной или завистливой, никогда за собой этого не замечала, но всё-таки она стала звездой Метро-Сити во многом благодаря тому что Мачомен слишком часто её спасал. А теперь он просто спасёт на камеру кого-то другого, вот она и злится.

Нет, снова с мыслями что-то не так. Мачомен постоянно спасает кого-то ещё и почти всегда делает это на камеру. А потом все дают интервью и не сходят с полос газет и экранов телевизоров ещё несколько недель и это давно в порядке вещей, и прессе она уже давно менее интересна, всё что сейчас в ней волнует газетчиков и репортёров — встречается ли она с героем и когда помолвка. Определённо, она не ревнует к славе. Она злится не потому что Мачомен спасёт Мелоди Мэй Митчел. Она злится потому что Мелоди сейчас в небоскрёбе на её месте. Ради которого она ничего не сделала. Как она могла вообще заинтересовать Мегамозга? Неужели он... Совсем не видит разницы? Ему настолько всё равно?

Роксана сердито зашипела, стараясь остановить ход своих мыслей вот сейчас и не думать дальше, пока чего лишнего себе не надумала.

Сколько ещё времени у Мелоди наедине с Мегамозгом? Очевидно, пока солнечный диск не коснётся края горизонта. До этого времени Мачомен не поймёт, что бомб было всего семьсот двадцать четыре. Да и после не поймёт, но нужно будет спасать заложницу, раз уж не нашёл последнюю бомбу, а там можно использовать суперскорость, чтобы успеть всё. Это так в духе Мегамозга — заставить противника бесконечно искать несуществующую бомбу. Как же он сейчас потешается! Как он злорадствует, бросая на беззастенчиво разглядывающую его заложницу взгляд с хитрым прищуром, играя с ней в слова. Этот взгляд должен был предназначаться ей, а вместо этого достаётся какой-то... Мелоди Мэй Митчелл.

— Мерзавец, — сердито прошептала Роксана со вздохом.

Они успели к небоскрёбу до заката. Всё вокруг было действительно оцеплено полицией, а площадь напротив строения была битком забита любопытным народом, который, вероятно, стягивался сюда весь день. Как там сказал таксист? Первый ряд?

— Удачи! — крикнул он ей в спину.

Выдохнув, Роксана начала проталкиваться через толпу и скоро оказалась у линии оцепления.

— Ближе нельзя, мисс, — устало сказал полицейский в напоминающей космический скафандр полной защитной экипировке, выставив вперёд руки.

— Роксана Ричи, репортёр, шестой канал, — Роксана небрежно взмахнула перед его носом удостоверением. — Где наши?

Полицейский поспешно кивнул в сторону.

— Там. За фургонами. Вон видите, аппаратура торчит Простите, мисс Ричи, не провожу. А почему вы не... — он слегка неуверенно поднял палец, указывая на вершину небоскрёба.

— А почему бы вам не спросить об этом Мегамозга? — рассерженно прорычала она. — Я в отпуске, понятно?

— Понятно, — растерянно протянул полицейский.

Роксана фыркнула. Конечно, после её заявления что она в отпуске, полицейский вполне имел право не пускать её на территорию даже при том что она репортёр. Но или он слишком растерялся, или... Она всё-таки Роксана Ричи, а не какая-то... Выскочка. Имени которой многие даже не удосужились запомнить. Она мстительно улыбнулась.

Пройдя мимо, она заспешила к фургонам. А вот и эмблема родного канала.

— Хел!- окликнула она, издалека заприметив знакомую огненную шевелюру. — Как тут дела, Хэл?

— Рокси? — Хэл первый повернулся к ней и широко улыбнулся. — Привет! Ты откуда здесь? Дела просто потрясающе, ты только посмотри, что тут творится...

Заметив её грозное лицо он тут же стушевался.

— Я имею в виду, прекрасный, мощный репортаж прямо из центра событий, мы тут почти как в логове зла. На стороне добра, конечно.

— Роксана Ричи? — перед ней, загородив от Хэла, внезапно появился высокий седеющий мужчина.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Уилсон, — медленно произнесла Роксана, внимательно разглядывая его и ловко подмечая мельчайшие детали в его облике. Она совершенно не привыкла видеть его... Таким. Не слишком ли много потрясений на сегодня?

Вот уж кто никогда не был в центре событий, всегда работая только из офиса и посылая других репортёров даже на самые важные съёмки. Он был выше этого. Он был командир. Но сейчас его обычно расслабленное лицо было напряжено до такой степени, что казалось квадратным, под беспокойными глазами залегли тяжёлые тёмные круги.

— Добрый? — его глаза сверкнули.

Какой-то он невероятно нервный, учитывая что последние полгода он демонстрировал исключительно отличное настроение в любое время и при любых обстоятельствах и призывал на личном примере не принимать близко к сердцу никакие новости, даже если Мегамозг взрывает ратушу. Что могло заставить его так переживать? Определённо, только личное. Он бросил свой офис, примчался туда где держат заложницу и нервно мельтешил вокруг. Он когда-нибудь был вообще рядом с тем местом, где держат заложников? Он не переживал за Роксану даже когда её похитили в первый раз.

Роксана вздёрнула подбородок и посмотрела на него со всем достоинством. Разумеется, именно он в первую очередь причастен к тому, что Мелоди Мей Митчелл почти украла её карьеру, а сейчас посягает на всё остальное. Как она сразу не догадалась?

— Это ты, — сверкнув глазами, тихо проговорил мистер Уилсон. — Это ты должна быть... Там!

Он взмахнул вверх руками, не отрывая от неё злобного взгляда и Роксана постаралась не ёжиться, хотя прежде на неё никто не смотрел с такой злобой, даже Мегамозг.

— Я знаю, — спокойно и твёрдо сказала Роксана, глядя ему в глаза.

— Если с ней что-то случится...

— Я, конечно, просила отпуск, но я так же просила не занимать моё место в шоу и мне казалось, очевидно, почему, — жёстко прервала его Роксана.

Она сказала это достаточно громко, чтобы на них начали заинтересованно поглядывать и даже подходить ближе представители других каналов.

— Ты забываешься! — протянул Уилсон, тоже обратив на это внимание. — Я ведь могу...

— Уволить меня? — задорно спросила Роксана, внезапно поняв, что может сейчас выместить всю свою горечь и обиду на этом человеке, который, к слову, вполне всё это заслужил. Раз уж она не может как следует поязвить сегодня Мегамозгу, она выскажет пару ласковых фразочек этому... Интригану.

— Вполне вероятно, после того, что вы сделали, я сама уволюсь, а многие каналы примут меня с распростёртыми объятьями. У меня даже есть несколько идей, как вывести их в топ благодаря моим связям.

Она открыто улыбалась. Мелкий шантаж, на грани блефа, она не собиралась просто так увольняться и отдавать своё место кому-то там. Откуда ему это знать? Он словно ощупывал её лицо глазами и, раздувая щёки, подбирал слова, но... Это совершенно не приносило удовольствия. Никакого. Вообще. На мгновение закрыв глаза, она вздохнула и переменила тактику. И цели.

— Я знаю способ сделать так, чтоб Мачомен справился с бомбами и прилетел как можно скорее, если вы поможете мне с ним связаться, например, выпустите сейчас в эфир, — быстро и спокойно сказала она, прекратив пытаться вывести Уилсона из себя.

— Разве у тебя нет с ним средства связи?

— Откуда? — Роксана сердито передёрнула плечами. — Я была за тридевять земель, а Мачомен не таскает с собой сотовый телефон.

— И как всё-таки ты оказалась здесь? — Уилсон нахмурился.

Какой же он... Упрямый и туполобый. Неужели так сложно взять и вывести её лицо на главный экран города, чтобы Мачомен увидел её и услышал?

— Вы подставили Мелоди, где ещё я должна быть? — внезапно рявкнула она.

О да. Всё-таки, немного удовольствия это приносит. Мегамозг совершенно, на все сто процентов безобиден для своей пленницы, но... Откуда Уилсону-то это знать? Он почти посерел, отпрянул, его глаза расширились от ужаса. Он что, только что осознал степень своей причастности?

Где-то рядом вспыхнули затворы фотоаппаратов, репортёры зашептались между собой. Похоже, она только что создала сенсацию. Давненько её не было на обложках со скандальными заголовками.

Роксана слегка тряхнула головой, отгоняя тревожные звоночки. Нет, ей всё-таки не доставляло удовольствия издеваться над людьми, ни за что. Если только они не были злодеями и не заслужили это. Хотя бы чуть-чуть злодеями. Тогда да, пожалуй. Немного.

— Мисс Ричи! — крикнул незнакомый человек из толпы, подняв руку и направился к ней. — Интервью! Позволите?

— Нет! — резко отрезала Роксана. — Мы собрались здесь не для этого. Если хотите, пригласите меня в понедельник.

Она бросила взгляд на горизонт. Солнце должно полностью закатиться прежде чем, по мнению Мегамозга, грянет тьма. Это его ощущение времени. Но с точки зрения Мачомена, закат — это момент когда солнце касается горизонта. Так что у них осталось минут десять ожидания. И внезапно Роксана потеряла всякое желание сотрудничать и как-то облегчать Уилсону его страдания. Если она при нём и всей этой навострившей уши толпе скажет, что бомб было семьсот двадцать четыре, он непременно задастся вопросом, откуда ей это известно, и уж точно никакие доводы не помогут объяснить, что она просто слишком хорошо, слишком идеально знает Мегамозга. У него достаточно средств влияния, чтобы убедить общественность, что она заодно с Мегамозгом, хотя бы на короткое время. Такова злодейская логика, логика бесчестных людей — ждать бесчестья от всех и... Как же хорошо, что она вовремя его раскусила.

И это не значит, что она собирается становиться такой же. Даже если она зла на кого-то прямо сейчас.

— Не беспокойтесь, — наконец, сказала она. — Мачомен скоро будет. Думаю, через десять с половиной минут. Он успеет.

Снова взглянув на Уилсона, она удивилась. Он стоял, опустив голову.

— Это я виноват, — шептал он одними губами, ничего не видя перед собой.

Ей стало жаль его, но она сдержалась и не стала говорить ничего ободряющего.

Отойдя на несколько шагов она повернулась и позвала.

— Хэл? Я хочу подняться повыше. Если ты возьмёшь в ракурс вон тот угол здания, у тебя получатся самые лучшие кадры. Ты со мной?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Мачомен появится оттуда?

— Не оттуда. Он влетит туда.

Она обернулась на Уилсона. Тот стоял в той же позе.

— Кто вообще командует всем этим? Сейчас начнётся битва, мы должны быть в прямом эфире. Мы же не хотим, чтобы единственным, кто обеспечивает зрителям прямой эфир был Мегамозг? Ну не единственным, но ребята с других каналов точно нас обскачут.

— Ну, с тех пор как ты вырубила Уилсона, командуешь, похоже, ты, — пожал плечами Хэл.

— Вот спасибо. Вы тут что, одни со всего шестого канала были? Почему? Такая сенсация...

— шеф не хотел отвечать на вопросы. А меня взял потому что я молчу.

— Ты? Молчишь?

— Это с тобой я такой разговорчивый. Ты, как бы это сказать, немного располагаешь. Не то чтобы немного, у тебя всегда такой вид...

— Тогда идём занимать самые перспективные места, — прервала его Роксана, совершенно не слушая. — Сейчас начнётся.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что начнётся битва? — проворчал Хэл, перетаскивая камеру. — И где она начнётся?

— А как иначе? Мегамозг когда-нибудь уходил без битвы? Он собрал сюда столько народу и уложил семьсот двадцать... пять бомб не для того, чтобы тихо и незаметно уйти без боя. А вон там будет самое зрелищное место, тем более ночная подсветка позволяет... Уверяю, это на сто процентов предсказуемо. Так что, ты по моей команде снимай, а я пока подумаю над текстом репортажа...

— Ты будешь импровизировать?

— Ну, времени писать оды у меня не было. Я хочу, чтобы ты сначала снял, а потом я выступлю. Это будет неожиданно.

— Ты шикарна, — протянул Хэл устанавливая камеру на плече поудобней. — В смысле, я не то чтобы... А, забудь.

— Мачомен! Мачомен! — послышались отдельные возгласы, а скоро толпа на площади разразилась овациями.

Едва солнце коснулось горизонта, стремительной белой кометой Мачомен пролетел над их головами и влетел именно в ту высоко удалённую от земли точку, которую Роксана показывала Хэлу.

Не последовало ни взрывов, ни звуков битвы и даже световые лазеры не зажглись.

Через секунду в окне появился Мачомен с девушкой на руках, он сделал шаг и эффектно слетел вниз, оказавшись рядом.

Роксана снова испытала неприятное чувство, глядя на неё.

— Она без сознания? — услышала она голос Уилсона. — Скорую, пропустите его к скорой!

Он кинулся в толпу народа, задавая направление, Мачомен величественно шествовал за ним, бережно неся бесчувственную девушку. Толпа уважительно расступилась. Хэл снимал на камеру, довольно улыбаясь и оценивая отличные кадры. Роксана тоже пошла следом, заинтересовавшись и пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что Мелоди без сознания, а Мегамозг...

— Где Мегамозг? — спросила она.

— Его нигде нет, — ответил Мачомен, уложив девушку на каталку и гордо выпрямившись, внимательно вглядываясь в небоскрёб. — Он ушёл.

Хэл присвистнул.

— Выходит, он собрал сюда столько народу и уложил семьсот двадцать пять бомб именно для того, чтобы тихо и незаметно уйти без боя, — протянул он. — Вот тебе и предсказуем.

Роксана подошла ближе, всматриваясь в спокойное, безмятежное лицо Мелоди. Как такое возможно? Что она сделала? Почему??

Она почувствовала невероятную, до боли жгучую обиду. Какая-то... Какая-то... И он просто взял и ушёл. Что она сделала с ним? О чём они говорили? Как, чёрт возьми, ей это удалось?

Почему именно она, почему Мелоди Мэй Митчелл? Мегамозг столько раз похищал Роксану, но за всё это время ни разу, ни разу не отпускал её добровольно, отказавшись от злодейского плана. Что бы она ни делала.

Это было ужасно обидно.

— Роксана? Роксануля? Рокси? — Хэл звал её, пока она смотрела, как Мелоди несут к карете скорой помощи, бережно погружают, Уилсон забирается следом и они уезжают.

— Она хоть жива там?

— Усыпляющий спрей, — спокойным тоном проговорила Роксана, хотя внутри у неё всё бушевало.

— Да ты эксперт.

— Не такой уж эксперт, как выяснилось, — вздохнув, она опустила глаза.

— Роксана, — рядом с ней белой стеной появился Мачомен, небрежно оттеснив Хэла.

Она подняла на него взгляд, выражающий безмолвное «ну что ещё», но Мачомен совершенно, нисколечки не умел читать по глазам.

— С возвращением, Роксана, — широко улыбнулся он и подмигнул для пущего эффекта. Роксана внутренне поморщилась и устало вздохнула. — Я рад, что в этот раз ты в порядке.

Она вымученно улыбнулась. Не в порядке. Абсолютно не в порядке.

— Спасибо, — ответила она.

— Как насчёт поужинать сегодня? — продолжая улыбаться, он поправил причёску жестом, которые многие считали неотразимым.

Почему Мегамозг ушёл? Он мог хотя бы немного подпортить герою эту идеальную причёску, посмеяться над тем, как ловко его провёл. Нет, не должен был, но это ведь именно то, что делают злодеи, да и Мачомену точно не повредит. Мегамозг мог устроить грандиозное зрелище. А он ушёл. Из-за какой-то... Мелоди!

— Ну, ты же видишь, у меня много работы сегодня, — нарочито бодро ответила она и даже искусственно улыбнулась.

— Ох, понимаю, — Мачомен положил руку на плечо Роксане и доверительно шепнул. — Знаешь, они чуть не испортили твоё шоу.

— Это не моё шоу, это шоу Ника Лэнга, — механически поправила его Роксана.

— Да брось. Без тебя это вообще не шоу, а бедлам какой-то. Так что я рад, что ты снова с нами.

Отступив назад, он принял очередную эффектную позу и через секунду взмыл высоко в небеса, оставив после себя только кружащуюся пыль.

— Я и не собиралась уходить! — крикнула ему вслед Роксана.

— Эй, Рокси. Я вообще то всё снял. Осталась твоя речь, — снова начал Хэл, подойдя к ней и перекладывая с руки на руку тяжёлую камеру.

— Отлично. Речь, — кивнула Роксана. — Знаешь, Хэл, я тут подумала. Сегодня был такой странный день. Репортаж ведь должен был вести Уилсон, и будет нечестно... А я в отпуске... В общем, не будет репортажа. Отдай это ребятам, пусть смонтируют. И позвони заместителю шефа, пожалуйста, ему надо обрисовать ситуацию, пусть решает, что пускать в эфир.

— А ты? — протянул Хэл.

Роксана решительно вернула ему микрофон.

— А у меня отпуск. Между прочим, Уилсон так решил. Так что... Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Пятясь, она помахала ему, пока не скрылась в толпе. Затем снова подняла глаза в ту точку, откуда Мачомен недавно вынес Мелоди. Она не была уверена, что хочет возвращаться на работу. По крайней мере, не после того, как они украли всю её жизнь.


	2. Цветок

Роксана смотрела на ночной Метро-Сити, светящийся множеством завораживающих огней. В лицо хлестал ветер, издалека доносился привычный шум мегаполиса, который не спал никогда. Вид настолько прекрасный, что щемило в груди и Роксана чувствовала каждый удар своего сердца. Или это не из-за вида?

Она сидела на единственном в недостроенной комнате стуле, забетонированном в полу. Она не была привязана, верёвки валялись у её ног, разрезанные лазером, а один отрезок она с силой сжимала в руках. Она сама пришла сюда этой ночью, поднялась на строительном лифте и безошибочно определила этаж. Ей хотелось понять, что на самом деле здесь произошло. И побыть одной. Разобраться и в себе тоже, прежде, чем другие репортёры начнут задавать ей вопросы, на которые она не знает ответа.

Мегамозг и Мелоди Мэй Митчелл. О чём они говорили? Почему он её отпустил? Что он в ней нашёл? У них имена на одну букву. Как гармонично. Разозлившись, Роксана швырнула верёвку в сторону. Зарылась пальцами в волосы. Задалась вопросом, почему это её так волнует. Что она чувствует?

Может, Мелоди теперь тоже на стороне зла? Поэтому он просто её отпустил? Нет, это бред, продиктованный ревностью, она всё ещё зла, что Мелоди украла её шоу. Шоу Ника Лэнга. Неважно. Да, работа это самое главное, что было у неё в жизни. Безусловно, неприятно получить такой удар в спину от коллег и начальства. Но это не значит, что можно теперь демонизировать всех подряд и высасывать из пальца безумные теории.

Роксана вслушивалась в медленно нарастающий гулкий звук где-то далеко и всматривалась в город, пытаясь не скрипеть зубами и сосредоточиться. Нужно быть более великодушной. Нужно перестать злиться. Это же так просто.

Надо мыслить трезво и не строить нереальных предположений на основе одной только личной неприязни, попусту раздувая обиду ещё больше. То, что Мелоди Мэй Митчелл обыкновенная выскочка, вовремя оказавшаяся в нужной постели, ещё не делает её... Кем-то значительным. Чьё присутствие на стороне зла или любой другой стороне как-то что-то изменит. Это просто пустышка, умудрявшаяся периодически портить ей жизнь через то, что ниже пояса. В прошлый раз она сказала ей за это спасибо? Значит, со временем и в этот раз скажет. В конце концов, что бы Мелоди ни делала ради того, чтобы влезть в шоу и стать звездой, она совершенно точно не просила Мегамозга её похищать. Пытаясь занять тёплое место Роксаны на телевидении, она вряд ли рассчитывала, что ей придётся занять все её места. Да кто на такое в здравом уме вообще согласится? Вряд ли она ожидала что-то подобное. Даже Роксана не ожидала. Хотя ей казалась, что она отлично знает Мегамозга и может предсказать любые его действия.

Гул прекратился, в голове прояснилось и Роксана постаралась улыбнуться своей мысли, великодушно прощая Мелоди. Как вообще можно на неё злиться или представлять своим врагом или соперницей? Нет, это ниже её достоинства. Кто она такая вообще? Никто. Бедняжка, наверняка ещё и здорово испугалась. Ещё бы, провела целый вечер на этом самом месте, плотно привязанная верёвками, продуваемая всеми ветрами, наедине с гением зла, заложившим ради неё под город семьсот двадцать четыре бомбы.

Не ради неё. Роксана тряхнула головой и поправила себя. Нет. Ради своего помпезного сражения с Мачоменом, конечно. Но тогда почему он её всё-таки отпустил? Почему битва не состоялась?

Скрипнула дверь, что-то упало и Роксана испуганно обернулась. Этот нарастающий и прекратившийся гул был... Лифтом? Какая она глупая! Кто придёт ночью в заброшенное здание? Ну точно не с благими намерениями. А если за ней следили?

На открытой площадке было негде спрятаться. Единственный предмет мебели она сейчас занимала. Палок, арматуры, осколков ещё чего-то, что можно было бы использовать для самозащиты, не было. Тёмная фигура выступила вперёд, выходя под свет огней ночного города.

— Роксана?

— Мегамозг?

Раздражение нахлынуло на неё с новой силой, полностью оттеснив страх. Ещё бы она Мегамозга испугалась! Как он посмел сюда явиться? Ещё и смотрел на неё такими глазами, будто перед ним была вовсе не она, а какой-нибудь портативный ядерный генератор, обтянутый ленточкой и уложенный под ёлку вместо коробки с марципаном. С каким-то неверием.

— Не ожидал? — съязвила она.

— Не ожидал, — очень низким голосом согласился он, продолжая на неё таращиться. — Ты ведь покинула Метросити.

— Размечтался, — фыркнула она. — А ты что думал, я уехала навсегда?

— Тебя долго не было. Я не знал, что думать.

— Лестно, — Роксана с издёвкой приподняла бровь. — Наш невероятный гений не знал что думать.

— А что делать, если в один ужасный день ты внезапно раз — и исчезла?! — эмоционально выкрикнул в ответ Мегамозг, отчаянно жестикулируя. — Я узнавал у твоих соседей — они сказали что ты уехала. Я звонил на шестой канал — они не знали, где ты и когда ты вернёшься.

— Ты звонил на шестой канал? — с усмешкой переспросила она.

— Представь себе, звонил.

— А они, по-твоему, должны были тут же выболтать Мегамозгу, где Роксана Ричи и когда вернётся? Шутишь что ли?

— Я им не представлялся! — возмущённо отрезал Мегамозг.

— Тем более. Это называется частная жизнь, Мегамозг. Тебе не понять.

— Где ты была?

Роксана хмыкнула и демонстративно отвернулась.

— Прекрасно проводила время, — отчеканила она. — Солнце, пляжи, загорелые мускулистые мужчины, звёздные ночи. Тебе не понять.

Зачем она сказала про мужчин? Как же хочется повернуться обратно и полюбоваться на выражение его лица после этих слов.

— Это называется отпуск, — закончила она.

— Что ж, — голосом ниже и на два тона холоднее проговорил Мегамозг и встал справа от неё, так же демонстративно не глядя. — В любом случае, прекрасно, что вы вернулись, мисс Ричи. Мы не должны терять время.

Она с удовольствием отметила возвращение к предыдущему формальному обращению. Всё-таки задела. Ха.

— Время для чего?

— Для выполнения моего злодейского плана, разумеется.

— Ещё не наигрался? — возмущённо уточнила Роксана. — У тебя сегодня уже было одно громкое похищение.

— Это был провал, — сердито отрезал Мегамозг.

— Каждый раз у тебя провал, — презрительно фыркнула Роксана.

— Нет! — обиженно воскликнул Мегамозг. — Я иногда почти выигрываю! Иногда бывает поражение. Иногда мои планы терпят неудачу. Иногда побеждает Мачомен. Но провал! Вот это, мисс Ричи, был провал.

Роксана демонстративно закатила глаза, а изнутри поднималась волна злости. Значит, она ни разу не смогла, а вот Мелоди Мэй Митчел одной левой устроила ему провал? Мегамозг же ушёл задолго до того, как появился Мачомен! Что она с ним сделала? Что?!

— Оу, мне даже не жаль, — протянула Роксана с максимальной издёвкой. — Я даже очень рада, что у тебя сегодня был... провал.

Чуть-чуть не совладав с голосом, она немного осеклась. Не рада. В бешенстве. А вдруг у Мегамозга и Мелоди Мэй Митчелл здесь был не только... провал? Мелоди ведь может. Она зло тряхнула головой и нахмурилась, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль. Прошмандовка. Пустышка. И этот... Мерзавец. Подлец.

— Вы нездоровы? — внезапно заботливо спросил Мегамозг. Вот ведь лысый чёрт, заметил.

— Съела что-то не то, — быстро сказала Роксана.

Ненависть. Ненависть, вот что она съела.

— У меня есть микстура...

— Ещё чего! — Роксана тряхнула головой. — Вот ещё! Отпусти меня! Почему бы тебе и дальше не заниматься своими чёртовыми провалами с Мелоди Мэй Митчелл?!

— Я вас не держу, — спокойно сказал Мегамозг.

Роксана ошеломлённо посмотрела на него, а потом на себя. Она же не была связана. Она совершенно забыла, что, обмениваясь колкостями с Мегамозгом высоко над ночным городом, сидя на единственном, забетонированном в пол стуле, она не связана. И её никто не похищал. Она ведь пришла сюда сама. А ведь даже фантомную стянутость на руках и ногах ощущала... Вот ведь что значит они никогда не разговаривали по-человечески.

— Тогда я... — Роксана приняла максимально расслабленную позу, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. — Никуда не уйду!

— Вот как?

— Да. Я отлично проводила время. Смотрела на ночной город. Как ты вообще посмел сюда явиться?

— А почему вы решили посмотреть ночной город... отсюда? — вкрадчиво проговорил Мегамозг.

— Захотела, — Роксана вздёрнула подбородок. — Так что это ты уходи. Я не желаю тебя видеть.

— А мне кажется, если бы не желали, вы бы смотрели ночной город с балкона своей квартиры. Оттуда тоже отличный вид, даже лучше.

Да он издевается?!

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я снова похитил Мелоди Мэй Митчелл? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет! — воскликнула Роксана.

— А кого вы хотите, чтобы я похитил?

— Никого!

— Кого угодно. Назовите имя, и я это сделаю.

— Нет.

— Вот как? Тогда, боюсь, мне опять придётся похитить вас.

— А может я больше не хочу чтобы ты меня похищал?!

— А раньше хотели?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и Роксана пыталась понять, что она только что сказала. Это прозвучало довольно откровенно. Нет, не откровенно, она действительно никогда не хотела, чтобы он её похищал. Неужели нельзя было вести себя с ней... Более нормально?

— Нет, я не то пыталась сказать, — оправдалась она и снова отвернулась.

Попытки как-то переиначить неудачную фразу и отвлечь его внимание на что-нибудь другое вертелись на языке, но Роксана боялась, что может ляпнуть что-то хуже. Например, «почему ты похитил эту выскочку вместо меня?», «что в ней такого, чего нет во мне?», «надеюсь, вы хорошо проводили время, когда меня не было», «а чем это вы здесь занимались?», «как ты мог?», но это звучало... Как возмущение обманутой жены, заставшей...

Жены?!

О боже. На секунду Роксана прикрыла глаза.

Она ревнует Мегамозга. Не карьеру, в конце концов, она пробыла на лайнере ещё неделю в относительно неплохом настроении после того, как узнала, что Мелоди Мэй Митчелл ведёт её шоу и репортажи. Но стоило Мегамозгу похитить Мелоди — она примчалась сюда, как будто была супергероем, который всех спасёт. Её не волновала Мелоди. Её волновал Мегамозг. Это было... Чудовищное открытие.

Мегамозг тем временем обошёл её и наклонился к самому лицу, заглядывая в глаза. Слегка улыбнувшись, полным мёда голосом, медленно, как он только это умеет, сказал:

— Но вы всё ещё сидите на стуле, предназначенном для моей жертвы.

Роксана подавила желание вскочить и отшатнуться, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что совершенно не хочет оказаться на месте похищенной. Потому что таким жестом только потешила бы его. И дала ему какие-то знаки. И вообще, не дождётся.

— О да, — так же медленно ответила она вместо этого, вскинув подбородок и посмотрев в глаза Мегамозга со всем пренебрежением. — Мелоди Мэй Митчелл. К сожалению, тут нет какого-нибудь кресла для гостей. Не волнуйся, Мегамозг, как только она придёт, я встану.

— Однако, пришла только ты, — снова отметил он.

— Ох, мне жаль, что это не то, что ты ожидал, — протянула она так же издевательски.

Может, он действительно ждал, что придёт Мелоди? Может, она действительно на стороне зла, и они занимались здесь чем-то более интересным, чем связывание, прежде чем их прервали... Зачем-то же он пришёл сюда. Ну не для того же чтоб мрачной тенью нависать над городом и думать о пути злодея, полном одиночества...

— Роксана, — тихо прошептал он, всё так же близко от неё. — Я не ожидал, что ты придёшь, но, поверь, я рад...

Снова на ты! Как быстро он перестаёт держать дистанцию.

— Зачем? — спросила Роксана.

— Что зачем?

— Зачем мне в это верить?

— Потому что если ты действительно когда-нибудь покинешь Метросити... — он замолчал, просто не сводя с неё широко распахнутых глаз.

— Договаривай.

— Я не могу! — он резко выпрямился и отошёл от неё как можно дальше, встав у самого края платформы.

— Готовьтесь, мисс Ричи, — снова заговорил он низким и холодным голосом. — Сейчас мы поедем в моё логово, а уже завтра утром горожан ждёт сюрприз в виде моего и вашего триумфального возвращения.

— Никуда я с тобой не поеду, — разозлившись, Роксана, наконец, резко встала. — Я ухожу. С меня хватит! Всё, я наболталась, насмотрелась, спокойной ночи. Ты нашёл себе новую игрушку — отлично, играй на здоровье! Без меня.

— Новую игрушку? — Мегамозг так же резко повернулся. — Так вы ревнуете, мисс Ричи?

— С чего бы? Нет! — поспешно взмахнула рукой Роксана. — Нет-нет-нет! Ты ужасен. Отвратителен. Злобен. Мстителен. Эгоистичен. Высокомерен. Самодоволен. Тиран. Маньяк. С чего бы я? Ха!

С каждым словом он подходил к ней на один шаг, остановившись, наконец, на расстоянии половины вытянутой руки. Роксане совершенно не нравилась его улыбка, которая становилась только шире, пока она его ругала, и выражение его глаз, и то, как близко он теперь стоял от неё.

— Я не желаю быть кем-то после Мелоди Мэй Митчелл, — жёстко сказала она, не успев заметить, в чём только что призналась.

— А я не желаю больше похищать никого, кроме тебя, — снова тихий, бархатный голос.

— Почему? — прошептала Роксана, подавшись вперёд. Ей было необходимо это услышать.

— Профессионализм, — выдохнул Мегамозг ей в лицо и она разочарованно отшатнулась.

Профессионализм? И всё? Мегамозг даже не заметил её негодования.

— Ты профессионал своего дела. Ты великолепна. Неподражаема.

— Спасибо, — ледяным тоном ответила она.

— Серьёзно! Мисс Митчелл не справлялась. Она завалила мне всё шоу. Я вообще не представляю, как её можно было взять вместо тебя.

— Ну, ты попытался, — Роксана старалась, чтоб это не прозвучало, как упрёк, но это прозвучало, как упрёк.

— Да. Это было глупо, — Мегамозг картинно схватился за голову. — Я просто не знал, что ты вернёшься... Я не подумал, что она будет настолько... непрофессиональна.

Он взмахнул руками перед своим лицом, растопырив пальцы и замер в своих мыслях.

— Что она сделала? — Роксана заинтересованно промурлыкала.

— Это было ужасно! — воскликнул Мегамозг.

— Ужасно?

— Да. Она кричала.

Повисла пауза.

— Постой-ка. Тебе это не нравится? Разве ты не крика от меня добиваешься каждое похищение?

— Нет! То есть да. Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала. Но... Не так. Примерно как во время первого похищения, я бы не отказался. Или между первым и вторым. Но это ты. Ты представить себе не можешь, как она кричала. Кричала, вопила, рыдала, билась в истерике, царапалась, кусалась. Такой визгливый голос... Она едва себя не покалечила...

— Ну, я тоже царапалась и кусалась, когда ты меня в первый раз похитил.

— Да. Ты кричала, царапалась и кусалась, и это было неплохо, — Мегамозг мечтательно улыбнулся. — Но ты знала меру. Знала, когда остановиться. Имела достоинство. С тобой можно было поговорить. А твой насмешливый взгляд? Твой острый язык? У меня нет более остроумного собеседника, даже Мачомен бывает скучен и нуден. Ты идеальная жертва. Она совершенно не понимает правил. Я даже не смог записать видеообращение из-за её воплей. Она кричала, пока я не отрубал её спреем, а когда действие проходило, снова кричала, или рыдала в голосину, или несла чушь. Это было отвратительно. У меня чуть уши не отвалились. Пришлось всё сворачивать и отменять, потому что это был чудовищный провал, она бы мне ещё и битву испортила. Все планы коту под хвост, а от этих криков у меня до сих пор болит голова.

— Бедняжка, — протянула Роксана с неподдельной жалостью.

— Спасибо.

— Да не ты. Как она, наверное, испугалась. Нельзя было затягивать это так надолго.

— Это было недолго! Этот план я готовил для тебя, пока ты не исчезла, у нас было бы два прямых эфира и одно интервью, и по моим расчётам времени нам бы хватило чтобы немного побеседовать в перерывах между эфирами и до финального торжественного выхода, пока Мачомен ищет несуществующую бомбу...

— Бомб было семьсот двадцать четыре?

— Да!

— Я знала! А детонация была назначена на первый момент после заката? 21:49?

— Да! Город накроет тьма! Я поиграл словами, горожане думали, что я угрожаю им жутким пришествием зла, а на самом деле просто садилось солнце. Ух, как они испугались... Хотя и зло, неминуемо бы, накрыло...

— А бомбы?

— Мачомен разрядил бы их все в любом случае. Мне нужно было выиграть время для нас до заката.

— Но ты похитил не меня!

— Я был в отчаянье! — воскликнул Мегамозг, снова отскочив и заметавшись по комнате. — Я не мог нормально работать! У меня был полностью готов только этот план и я не мог придумать что-то ещё. А тебя нигде не было! Ты думаешь, я тебя не искал? Да я весь город облазил. Я изобрёл пару шпионских и маскировочных штук только ради этого! Опросил твоих соседей — некоторые вообще не знали, что ты живёшь в их доме. Поймал твоего оператора — без результата. Твой шеф сказал что ничего не знает. Я использовал связи с одной газетой, они выпустили утку, что тебя украли, чтоб подхлестнуть разговоры в городе или твои друзья потребовали опровержения. А потом в твоём эфире появилась она и заявила: Роксана Ричи не похищена Мегамозгом, она просто уехала.

Роксана молча смотрела на него, почти не веря, что её отпуск мог вызвать такой резонанс в душе злодея.

— А я не мог найти, куда ты уехала! На рейсовых междугородних автобусах свидетели тебя не видели, в поездах тоже, в списках пассажиров самолётов тебя не было. И никто не приходил в твою квартиру, скажем, рыбок покормить, потому что у тебя нет рыбок! А твой спатифиллюм монтанюм завял бы, потому что его нужно поливать каждый день, но никто не приходил его поливать, потому что ты никого не предупредила! А вчера пожелтел и отцвёл последний цветонос, и я подумал...

— Ты поливал его?

— Конечно, я его поливал, я же не мог позволить ему завянуть, даже если ты его бросила.

— Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Не мило. Роксана, как можно быть такой эгоистичной?

— Эгоистичной? Это _ты_ мне говоришь?

— Да! Между прочим, это было безответственно с _твоей_ стороны. Ты завела цветок, который не может без тебя _жить_ , а когда он зацвёл, просто уехала, бросила его и никому ничего не сказала.

Роксана пристально посмотрела на него. Как всегда, когда он говорил что-то эмоциональное, он отчаянно жестикулировал во время этой короткой речи.

— Цветок? — уточнила она.

— Да, цветок.

Они смотрели друг на друга, Роксана с удивлением, а Мегамозг с неподдельной обидой. Она не могла понять, что у него на душе, говорил ли он действительно за цветок, или переносил на него то, что хотел сказать про себя. Не многовато ли внимания и беспокойства с его стороны одному какому-то цветку? И слишком уж много грусти и горечи в его бездонных глазах. Ей что, жаль его?

— А если я не хотела заводить этот _цветок_? — сказала она с нажимом, не отводя глаз. — Я не просила его, я не планировала его, и вообще я не люблю такие цветы! Но его впихнули в мою жизнь и пришлось смириться с тем что он есть, периодически поливать, когда ему это нужно, даже если у меня другие планы. А теперь, оказывается, мне и уехать нельзя, чтоб этот _цветок_ не почувствовал себя плохо, хотя какое мне должно быть дело до того, что ему без меня плохо?

— Это ты сейчас про цветок говоришь?

— Да! Про цветок!

— Раз уж он тебе не нужен, я забираю его к себе в логово.

— Отлично.

— Но имей в виду, это с твоей стороны очень жестоко.

— Разумеется.

— Я даже не думал, что ты настолько бессердечная.

— Ещё какая.

Повисла пауза. Они смотрели друг на друга и подбирали слова. Роксана очень надеялась, что плохо без неё было не только цветку — конечно было, она всегда читала Мегамозга как открытую книгу. Его действительно расстроил её отъезд. Это позволяло ей чувствовать себя лучше после того, как он заставил её переживать сегодня.

— Прямо сейчас, — сказал Мегамозг с вызовом и откинул рукой злодейский плащ. — Прямо сейчас я отправляюсь за _своим_ цветком.

— Скатертью дорога.

Мегамозг, рассерженно топнув ногой, зашагал к выходу, замешкавшись, повернулся снова.

— Кстати, раз уж нам по пути, я могу тебя подбросить, — заметил он миролюбивым и совершенно спокойным тоном, резко контрастировавшим с его последней фразой.

— О, какое щедрое предложение, — Роксана закатила глаза, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты идёшь?

— Нет, — она отвернулась.

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Мегамозг.

Он хлопнул дверью. Роксана тоже вздохнула. Оправила костюм. Расправила плечи и вышла следом.

— Вообще то это _мой_ дом, — громко заявила она в спину Мегамозгу. — И я не позволю тебе шариться там без меня.

Она зашла в лифт и встала рядом с ним, снова демонстративно отвернувшись.

— Можно подумать, я и так этого не делал, — с усмешкой возразил Мегамозг.

— Я сменю замки, — пригрозила Роксана.

— Можно подумать, меня это остановит.

— У тебя хоть немного чувства такта, уважения к частной жизни и, не знаю, какой-нибудь совести есть?

— Если ты не заметила, — обиженно сказал Мегамозг. — Я ещё ни разу не похищал тебя из твоей квартиры и вообще то не собирался. У тебя же должна быть личная крепость.

— О, — протянула Роксана с лёгкой усмешкой. — Как благородно с твоей стороны.

— Спасибо, я знал, что ты оценишь.

Ох уж эта самоуверенность. Роксана фыркнула.

Оказавшись на улице, Мегамозг щёлкнул брелоком от ключей и прямо перед ними появился роскошный чёрный автомобиль, выполненный в лучших традициях злодейской эстетики.

— Машина-невидимка? Вот как ты незамеченно передвигаешься по городу! Я рассчитывала на что-то подобное.

— Не только это. У меня ещё много изобретений, способных поразить ваше воображение, мисс Ричи.

— Если только ты изобрёл какой-нибудь портативный маскировщик внешности, потому что, как только ты выйдешь из машины, не заметить тебя будет невозможно.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, мисс Ричи, — расплывчато пообещал Мегамозг, снова нажимая на кнопку брелока.

Машина-невидимка услужливо распахнула дверцы и Мегамозг шмыгнул на водительское сиденье. Роксана осторожно села на пассажирское. Она уже бывала здесь не раз, только всегда в бессознательном состоянии. А тут ей довелось увидеть все злодейские секреты изнутри, собственными глазами. Пальцы Мегамозга летали над многочисленными кнопками с мигающими лампочками, он вертел тумблеры и вводил какие-то показатели в дисплей бортового компьютера.

— Ух ты, как... сложно.

— Впечатлены, мисс Ричи? — сосредоточенно протянул Мегамозг, продолжая колдовать над панелью управления.

— Да, немного. А что ты делаешь?

— Программирую путь. С учётом спутникового наблюдения, сигналов светофоров и насыщенности движения. Мы же невидимые. Нам же не нужно, чтобы нас кто-то протаранил, летая по пустым, как им кажется, улицам ночного города. Я могу запрограммировать машину на движение до восьмидесяти миль в час даже по оживлённым улицам в час пик. Если захочу.

— А вот теперь впечатлена.

— Надо же. А я уже отчаялся добиться от вас этих слов.

— Да, с учётом, что ты это делаешь в исключительно мирных, не злодейских целях.

— Почему не злодейских? — Мегамозг, закончив работу, завёл машину, дёрнул тумблер вместо рычага передач и вдавил педаль в пол. — Я собираюсь совершить ужасное злодейство, похитив у вас ваш спатифиллюм монтанюм.

— Да я его сама отдаю.

— А заодно захвачу кашпо.

— Пф. Пожалуйста.

— Ладно. Что-нибудь не менее злодейское я ещё придумаю.

Его пальцы снова запорхали над панелью управления и из динамиков раздалось мощное звучание тяжёлого рока. У Роксаны было твёрдое убеждение, что он нарочно включил музыку, чтобы не позволить ей снова заговорить с ним и опять поставить в неловкое положение намёком на то, что он не такой уж кошмарный злодей, каким пытается казаться. Тем более, совершив резкое движение рукой прямо перед ней и немного испугав, он пристегнул её аккурат прежде чем машина сделала крутой вираж.

Домчались с ветерком. Машину ни разу не тряхнуло, они ни разу не стояли на светофорах и не пропускали другие автомобили. Выбранный Мегамозгом путь действительно оказался оптимальным, хоть он и сделал несколько крюков, но доехали до её дома они гораздо быстрее, чем когда-либо добиралась Роксана. Она собиралась выходить, но Мегамозг придержал её за руку.

— Стой. Нас не должны видеть вместе в такой обстановке, — сказал он. — Сама понимаешь, какие пойдут слухи, конец твоей карьере, ха-ха, нет, я не угрожаю...

— Нервничаешь?

— Нет!

— Расслабься, все спят, — Роксана пожала плечами, но Мегамозг продолжал смотреть на неё большими просящими глазами. — Хорошо, я просто пойду первой. Ты применишь одну из своих шпионских штук и за мной...

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты видела мои шпионские штуки раньше времени, — возразил Мегамозг. — Исключено. Это секретно. Некоторые из них... Слишком секретные. Нет. Не проси. Даже не пытайся разнюхать. Не покажу. Не-а.

Роксана закатила глаза.

— О чём ты только думал, когда предлагал меня подвезти?

— Нууу... — протянул Мегамозг. Очевидно, он не думал. Или не ожидал, что она согласится.

— Хорошо, — Роксана скрестила руки на груди. — Твои предложения?

— Дай мне две минуты на подготовку, — Мегамозг, красуясь, размял пальцы и застучал по клавиатуре бортового компьютера. — Ух, что сейчас будет.

Открылся багажник и оттуда с характерным звяканьем и бряканьем вылетела группа умботов и устремилась к соседним домам, усердно работая своими лапами-манипуляторами.

— Что они делают?

— Терпение, мисс Ричи, — ухмыльнулся Мегамозг, потирая руки. — Никаких новых изобретений, однако, исполнение на этот раз вас удивит.

Когда умботы вернулись в багажник, Мегамозг довольно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Пока без музыкального сопровождения. Ну вы же понимаете, обстоятельства.

По стенам медленно поползла клубящаяся тьма, распространяясь из закреплённых умботами маленьких капсул, обволакивая дома чёрной стеной и скрыв последние светящиеся окна. На улице стало гораздо темнее.

— Долго этот фокус готовил? — спросила Роксана, рассматривая нависшие над ними непроглядные тяжёлые горы. — Как тебе удалось добиться такой статичности дыма?

— Секретные технологии! — Мегамозг важно поднял палец. — Вообще, это заготовка для лазерного шоу в честь меня. Я решил устроить маленькую репетицию. Мы можем идти, нас никто не увидит.

Он вышел из машины и Роксана поспешила следом.

— А как же камеры видеонаблюдения?

— Я был здесь бессчётное количество раз и ещё не попал в объектив ни одной камеры, — пренебрежительно пожал плечами Мегамозг. — А знаете почему? Потому что к каждой камере в этом районе давно подключены микрочипы, и стоит мне нажать на кнопку, происходит маленький... Сбой.

— О, — протянула Роксана. — Всё продумал? Даже не верится, что ты не собирался меня похищать отсюда.

— Ни разу! Если хочешь знать, у меня такие микрочипы стоят по всем районам без исключения. Я же должен передвигаться по Метросити невидимо, непредсказуемо и неотвратимо.

— Пойдём уже. Не терпится от тебя избавиться и лечь спать, — вздохнула Роксана, взмахнув ключами.

Она упёрлась в стену клубящейся тьмы вместо двери подъезда.

— Ну и как я пройду? Я могу найти домофон на ощупь, но... Мегамозг?

Вместо ответа тот достал свой бластер-обезвоживатель и навёл на то место, где должна быть дверь.

— В сторону, мисс Ричи.

— Обезвоживатель? Серьёзно?

— Эй, у него восемь разных режимов! — возмущенно возразил Мегамозг и выстрелил тонким белым лучом.

Тьма, в которую попал луч, чихнула и нехотя медленно расползлась, открывая проход.

— Ну вот. Разве я не гениален? — усмехнулся Мегамозг, картинно пряча обезвоживатель в кобуру на поясе.

— Неподражаем, — закатила глаза Роксана. — Неподражаем в своей невыносимости. Такого хвастуна, как ты, я ещё не встречала.

— А как же Мачомен?

— Он не хвастливый. Он просто констатирует факты.

— Тоже мне, факты. Подумаешь, суперсила. Ради которой он даже ничего не делал, она у него вся с рождения. Другое дело, каждую свою способность я развивал годами, и если мне не хватает силы, я компенсирую её своим умом и гениальными технологиями, — Мегамозг не переставал ворчать, когда они вошли в лифт и поехали на верхний этаж. — Или вот мускулы. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ему мускулы, если его сила не в них, а её источник выходит за понимание человеческой физики. Чисто покрасоваться перед толпой. И это не хвастовство? А его шевелюра? Такие причёски, мисс Ричи — это полная безвкусица. Я уже не говорю про костюм. Белый, да ещё и с золотом. Худшее сочетание, которое можно придумать. Буква М из страз Сваровски на груди. И это с золотом! Меховая песцовая опушка на плаще с золотой звёздной оторочкой. Фу! С ума сойти, до чего он ещё опустится? То ли дело, мой костюм. Мисс Ричи, видели бы вы сегодня мой костюм... Элегантный, строгий, зловещий, стильный. Ниспадающий плащ, подчёркивающий мою стройность. Высокий воротник, акцентирующий внимание на моём лице и выгодно его оттеняющий...

— Дай угадаю: воротник с перьями?

— Нет, змеиная кожа! Хм, а это идея. Воротник с перьями чёрных грифов. Они как раз кстати занесены в Красную книгу. Обязательно сделаю в какой-нибудь следующий раз.

Роксана закатила глаза.

— По мне, белый гораздо лучше, — возразила она. — И Мачомен отлично смотрится.

— Отлично смотрится? Да он клоун в трико.

— По крайней мере, его все любят.

— Как можно быть такой... Колючей? — воскликнул Мегамозг. — И у вас отвратительный вкус на мужчин.

— Вот только мой вкус на мужчин не хватало с тобой обсуждать! — фыркнула Роксана.

Вот что он знает о её вкусах, если Мачомен ей даже никогда не нравился? А если бы он сам не был последним негодяем Метро-Сити...

Она сердито топнула ногой, прерывая свои глупые мысли и покосилась на злодея. Ещё чего не хватало. Хотя, конечно, умные ей всегда нравились гораздо больше чем мускулистые. Вот только никогда ей не нравились злые, назойливые, беспардонные и самовлюблённые.

Ух как невыносимо долго поднимается лифт. Вот зачем жить в высотке?

— Мы на месте! — Мегамозг радостно выскочил из кабины лифта раньше, чем двери полностью открылись.

— Не терпится? — ехидно спросила она, хотя она сама уже жутко хотела избавиться от его общества, побыть в одиночестве, додумать те мысли, которые нельзя при нём даже думать, возможно, поплакать немного от бессилия и запланировать завтрашний день.

— Нет, это вам не терпится, вы же сказали. Скорее, открывайте, отдавайте мне мой цветок и мы, наконец, распрощаемся, потому что когда вы не связаны, вы невыносимы! — заявил он.

Надо же, а она его, похоже, обидела. Она неспешно загремела ключами, открыла дверь, включила свет.

Дома было чисто и уютно, ничего не говорило о том, что её не было больше месяца. Квартира проветрена и даже пыль не лежит. Роксана с удовольствием вдохнула непривычно свежий для такой обстановки воздух — обычно, если отключить кондиционер, к возвращению домой стояла тяжёлая духота из-за огромных окон, выходящих на свет. Как мило со стороны Мегамозга позаботиться об этом. Хотя, ей трудно было представить его, наводящим чистоту и свежесть у неё дома. Определённо, этим занимались умботы. Только зачем? Она так же не могла раньше и представить ситуацию, в которой Мегамозг приходит сюда каждый день чтобы полить цветок и, возможно, дождаться звона ключей за дверью и щелчка в замочной скважине...

— Он там, на балконе, — Мегамозг нетерпеливо оттеснил её от входа и умчался вглубь квартиры, ещё через пару секунд появился перед ней, прижимая к груди большой горшок с цветком, закрывающим его лицо до самых глаз.

— Отлично, — Роксана посторонилась. — Можешь идти.

— Не хочешь попрощаться?

— С тобой?

— С цветком!

— Оу. Точно. Сказать ему спокойной ночи, сладких снов, и чтоб не скучал до нашей следующей встречи?

— Да!

— Нет.

— Ты не заслуживаешь его, — обиженно засопел Мегамозг. — Вот этих пушистых зелёных листьев. Они идеально подходят под цвет моих глаз. Он, между прочим, цветёт твоим ненаглядным белым. Ты хоть раз замечала, какой он красивый?

— Я никогда не замечала, что тебе так нравятся цветы.

— Этот — нравится. Я уделил ему столько времени, конечно, я к нему привязался. Тем более ты так жестоко бросила его.

— Только не говори, что у вас родство душ.

— А если и так. В любом случае, он тебе не подходит. Ты невыносимая. Колючая. Жёсткая. Сухая.

— Вот ни разу. И не пытайся меня оскорбить.

— Я не оскорбляю, я пытаюсь тебя раскусить. Что тебе нужно?

— Для начала, человеческого отношения.

— Я злодей, мисс Ричи, — обиженно заявил Мегамозг. — Я не знаю, что такое человеческое отношение. Я творю злодейства.

— Единственное злодейство, которое у тебя сегодня получилось — это зверски сорвать мне отпуск.

— Ах да. Солнце, пляжи и загорелые мускулистые обнажённые мужчины.

— Я не говорила что мужчины были обнажённые.

— И что же заставило вас пренебречь такой горячей компанией? — глаза Мегамозга загорелись нехорошим огнём, он поставил цветок на пол и приосанился. — Уж не я ли?

— Нет! — поспешно воскликнула Роксана. — Вовсе не думай.

— Я не могу не думать, — певуче протянул он. — Просто в один момент вы были в отпуске в чудесной компании достойных и очень сильно по-человечески относящихся к вам... людей. И вот вдруг я поднимаюсь на вершину небоскрёба — а там вы, сидите на стуле моей жертвы и... поджидаете меня?

— Это вовсе не так, как выглядело! — запротестовала Роксана.

Это действительно выглядело... Настолько жалко? Она действительно хотела, чтобы он пришёл?

Она знала, что он придёт. Она слишком хорошо его знала.

Роксана только вздёрнула подбородок. Не дождётся. Она никогда не скажет ему. Она завтра же пойдёт на свидание с Мачоменом — пусть выкусит.

— Скажите, мисс Ричи, — певуче прошептал Мегамозг почти ей на ухо. — Скажите, я хочу это услышать.

— Самоуверенный самовлюблённый болван, — со страстью выдохнула она ему в лицо.

— В самую точку, — равнодушно согласился он. — Кроме последнего пункта. Однако, вы бросили свой шезлонг и коктейль и примчались в Метросити именно сегодня, а потом посетили место моего несостоявшегося триумфа, и кипите от гнева всю эту чудесную ночь. Почему?

— Какая разница?

— Я хочу знать, почему.

— Потому что ты! — вскипела Роксана. — Потому что ты похитил Мелоди Мэй Митчел, вот почему!

Зря она это сказала. Совершенно зря. Ну, зато откровенно. Так устала юлить и притворяться. Но, похоже, снова придётся.

— Вас это так задело? — уточнил Мегамозг. — Вам так важно, чтоб я похищал только вас?

— Вовсе нет! — Роксана стала лихорадочно оправдываться, чтоб не позволить Мегамозгу понять, что он прав. — Она... Она украла мою работу! Она украла моё шоу! Она украла... — Роксана осеклась и замолчала.

— Моё внимание? — подсказал ей Мегамозг.

— Мою славу! — поспешно вставила Роксана.

— Славу? — переспросил Мегамозг, казалось, даже поникнув немного.

— Да, славу, — Роксана зацепилась за эту идею. — Я же _профессионал_. Я тщеславна, конечно же, безумно. Столько лет я пытаюсь построить звёздную карьеру — ты думал, мне это не нравится? Естественно, это похищение меня рассердило. Я не хочу оставаться в стороне, пока кто-то другой в центре внимания. Конечно же, я приехала. А кто ещё будет вести самые горячие репортажи? Мне нужно моё шоу, поэтому я вернулась! Не из-за тебя!

— Вот как? — Мегамозг смотрел в её глаза и начал хмуриться. — Тебе нужно шоу?

— Да, мне нужно моё шоу!

— У тебя будет шоу! — резко сказал Мегамозг, отшатнувшись и взмахнув плащом. — О, я устрою тебе шоу! Я устрою тебе такое шоу, в прямом эфире, по всем каналам, со спецэффектами, лазерами, салютом и армией роботов! Ты ещё пожалеешь, что ввязалась в это шоу! Ты побываешь в центре разрушительного водоворота Хаоса, накрывающего Метросити в полном ужасе моей неотвратимости!

Он был так зол, что... Роксана не решилась ему возражать. Так будет лучше, гораздо лучше. Неужели он ждал в эту ночь какого-то... сближения? Она снова тряхнула головой. Она не хотела знать, чего он ждал. Она просто не желала позволить своим чувствам, своей ревности, своей нелепой привязанности испортить ей жизнь.

— Отлично, — прервала она его. — А теперь уходи! Я хочу спать!

— Отлично! — Мегамозг топнул ногой. — Пожалуйста. Сколько угодно.

Резко развернувшись, он вышел и хлопнул дверью.

Роксана тяжело вздохнула. Нет, а чего ещё она ожидала?

Звонок в дверь. Она резко распахнула её.

— Мой спатифиллюм монтанюм! — сказал Мегамозг, подняв палец.

Роксана подняла цветок и пихнула ему в грудь.

— Спатифиллум! — сердито поправила она его.

— Это мой цветок, называю как хочу!

— На здоровье! — она резко захлопнула дверь, заперла её и медленно сползла на пол.

В эту ночь она не спала.


	3. Кактус

Несмотря на бессонную ночь, проведённую за компьютером, к утру Роксана была уже бодра и полна энергии. У неё созрело несколько важных решений, а многие мысли никак не могли покинуть её голову, при том, что появились только после ухода Мегамозга.

Во-первых, это была безумная ночь во всех отношениях. Беседа с Мегамозгом прошла отлично, за вычетом взаимных оскорблений и подколов, при том, что он её даже не похищал и судьба Метро-Сити не висела на волоске. Насыщенная и содержательная. Это можно было даже назвать нормальным общением. Если бы они, конечно, могли общаться друг с другом нормально. Раньше после их колких бесед Роксана всегда заряжалась деятельным настроением, так произошло и в этот раз.

Во вторых, шоу. Эффектное прощание не шло у неё из головы. Значит, Мегамозг вознамерился устроить ей лазерное шоу по всем каналам — а он никогда не отступался от задуманного. Это было странно и даже немного будоражило. Конечно, в этом шоу он возьмёт на себя главную роль, но избежать прямого участия ей точно не получится. Он действительно повёлся на эту фразу о тщеславии? После вчерашнего она предпочла бы даже исчезнуть с экранов на какое-то время, какая уж тут слава...

Ну и, наконец, все те слова, что они говорили. Что говорил Мегамозг, как он это говорил. Иногда его голос начинал звучать у неё в голове, со всеми паузами и интонациями, в самые неподходящие моменты. Она не могла от этого отделаться. То, каким тоном он сказал ей, что не желает похищать никого другого... Да сам факт, что он сказал именно эту фразу.

Мегамозг действительно скучал без неё, искал её и был глубоко разочарован своей попыткой её заменить, возможно, даже чувствовал сожаление. А как он прицепился к этому цветку. Казалось, к чему такие аллегории? Просто возьми и скажи всё что чувствуешь, не перекладывая свои эмоции на цветок.

Конечно, он прав. Она тут же отвергла бы его со всеми его самыми искренними словами и признаниями. Она очень хотела это сделать. Она была мстительной настолько же, насколько тщеславной, то есть ни на грамм, но... Ей бы очень польстило разбить его сердце в отместку за то, как он с ней обращается, даже при том, что сама она была вынуждена признать за собой некоторое неравнодушие. Сильное неравнодушие.

В общем, он её волновал, и она обязана была признать это, чтобы иметь возможность двигаться дальше.

А ещё она решила завести пару новых растений. Какой-нибудь фикус или папоротник. Просто так, чтобы он не думал, что он один такой уникальный. Она не была уверена, что именно хотела показать таким жестом, но ей действительно было обидно, что он счёл себя в праве распоряжаться в её доме и забирать её вещи. Даже если она сказала что они ей не нужны.

Естественно, вечером она купит фикус и сходит с кем-нибудь на свидание. Или в обратном порядке. Нельзя же зацикливаться на злодее, когда вокруг столько хороших парней. Нельзя давать ему ни единого шанса. Она ещё найдёт кого-нибудь милого и остроумного, доброго и безобидного, влюбится в него и будет с усмешкой вспоминать свой несостоявшийся стокгольмский синдром. Просто она соскучилась по мужскому вниманию из-за того, что на мужское внимание у неё всего два кандидата, ведь никто не рискнёт влезть в её жизнь меж двух огней.

Только вот... Что за шоу он ей устроит? Это должно быть что-то более эффектное, чем он делал до этого, иначе его гордость будет уязвлена. А на эффектное шоу ему понадобится много времени, тем более, он сам сказал, у него нет новых разработок. Значит, у неё около недели спокойной размеренной жизни, за которую она успеет переделать все распланированные дела прежде чем её... Втянут в это шоу. Нельзя откладывать ни на минуту.

Собравшись, она покрутилась перед зеркалом — лёгкий макияж, эффектный брючный костюм, феерические шпильки — выглядела идеально. Только причёску не мешало бы хорошенько подровнять, поэтому она довольно долго провозилась с укладкой прежде чем осталась довольна. Пока принтер печатал, сделала себе кофе, ещё раз пробежалась глазами по написанному, довольно хмыкнула. Ответила на срочную почту, сделала важные звонки. Всё, можно выходить.

Такси уже поджидало. Через несколько минут она уже была в телестудии. Встретили её шепотки и косые взгляды. Ожидаемо. С видом, полным достоинства, она прошла через весь офис, радушно здороваясь с коллегами и отвечая на дежурные вопросы и отмечая, что они удивлены её видеть и многие хотели бы что-то спросить.

— Доброе утро. Шеф у себя? — спросила она, заходя в святая святых — приёмную шеф-редактора.

— Да, — таращась на неё, ответила секретарша. — Это правда?

— Что именно правда? — осторожно уточнила Роксана.

Вместо ответа секретарша протянула ей утреннюю газету. «СКАНДАЛ НА ШЕСТОМ КАНАЛЕ: РОКСАНА РИЧИ ПУБЛИЧНО ОБВИНЯЕТ СВОЕГО НАЧАЛЬНИКА В ПРИЧАСТНОСТИ К ГРОМКОМУ ПОХИЩЕНИЮ» — гласил заголовок. Роксана изогнула бровь. Что-то вроде этого она сегодня ожидала — естественно, коллеги из конкурирующих СМИ вчера ловили каждое её слово. И, конечно, подобные новости не решались сразу пустить на экраны телевизоров — сначала кто-то пробует выпустить короткую заметку в газете, потом остальные смотрят на реакцию и раскручивают дальше. Новость-то обещает быть сенсационной, если её правильно подать.

— Какая посредственность, — заметила она. — Заголовок просто никуда не годится. И нет, я не делала никаких публичных заявлений.

С некоторым запозданием она отметила, что в таком тоне она обычно позволяет себе разговаривать только с Мегамозгом. В общем, это было уже неважно.

— Так шеф у себя? Он не занят? Я могу войти?

— Минуту, — ответила секретарша и потянулась к телефону.

Гулять так гулять, решила Роксана и просто распахнула дверь.

— Доброе утро, мистер Уилсон! — бодро заявила она, не дожидаясь приглашения. — У меня для вас отличные новости!

— Что ты тут делаешь? — шеф аж встал со своего места.

— Как дела у мисс Митчелл? — невинно поинтересовалась она.

— Отлично! — резко сказал он. — Просто отлично. Что ты хотела?

— Ах, да, — Роксана достала из толстой папки листок и протянула начальнику.

Тот сел и несколько раз пробежался глазами по строчкам. Роксана удовлетворённо заметила, что произвела тот же эффект, на который рассчитывала — он побледнел, сжал губы и зыркнул на неё исподлобья.

— Что это значит?! — рассерженно спросил он и смял листок. — Я это... Я это не приму!

— Полно, мистер Уилсон, это ровно то, чего вы хотели. Вы избавились от меня, шоу теперь ваше, делайте с ним что хотите.

— После стольких лет?..

— После стольких лет, я точно не ожидала, что меня попытаются подсидеть, но... Я провела небольшое расследование, билеты на лайнер, которые случайно выиграла в конкурсе моя мать, предоставил наш канал, как равноценную замену другому, заявленному ранее, призу. Столько удивительных совпадений, у меня голова просто кругом. Нет, я вас совершенно ни в чём не обвиняю. Просто подпишите заявление и я пойду собирать вещи. Не буду вам больше мешать.

— Но... Но шоу пропадёт без тебя! Мелоди больше не будет там участвовать, это исключено. И где я найду вторую ведущую? После того что вчера произошло, никто больше не согласится...

— О, а я, значит, должна? — протянула Роксана, изогнув бровь. — Это уже не мои проблемы. У вас было одно популярное шоу на весь канал, и вы его запороли. Поздравляю. Я смотрела все выпуски, вчера был самый интересный. Надеюсь, на вчерашнем вы сможете получше раскрутиться.

— Ты же душу в него вложила.

— Да бросьте. Когда вас это заботило? Когда вы подтасовывали результаты конкурса чтобы избавиться от меня?

-Такие обвинения...

— Я не собираюсь вас ни в чём обвинять. По крайней мере, публично. Я получила несколько выгодных предложений и меня здесь ничего не держит. Во время ланча у меня подписание контракта с восьмым каналом.

— Такие вещи за пять минут не решаются. Какой гонорар ты хочешь?

— Я хочу не гонорар, я хочу начальника, который от меня не избавится после того как я сделаю всю работу, коллектив, которому я могу доверять, коллег, которые будут мне благодарны за тот вклад, который я вношу в общее дело. Чтобы мне не диктовали, какими словами вести мои репортажи, не отдавали мои тексты на правку бездарностям и не одевали меня на экране в одежду брендов, замешанных в нечистых делах, натуральную кожу и мех. Чтобы в статьях, которые я пишу для сайта канала, стояло моё имя, даже если кому-то кажется, что это понизит мою популярность, потому что описывает вещи, в которых глупая смазливая репортёрша разбираться не должна. Чтобы мне этого никогда больше не говорили ни прямыми словами, ни намёками. И чтобы нечестные люди не пытались заработать дешёвую популярность на моём имени. Вот что я хочу. И вы совершенно точно не можете мне этого дать.

Роксана вытащила из папки второй листок, положила перед шефом и ткнула в него пальцем.

— Подпишите и мы расстанемся тихо и мирно, — почти пропела она, чувствуя небывалый душевный подъём.

Никогда она не позволяла себе разговаривать с начальником в таком тоне. Никогда не могла высказать. За спиной словно росли крылья — она без пяти минут свободна.

— А как же... шоу... — промямлил он, наконец. — Твоё шоу.

— Шоу _Ника Лэнга_? Остаётся у вас, ведь Ник никуда не уходит. Да и вторая ведущая у вас всё ещё есть.

Внезапно Уилсон хищно ухмыльнулся.

— Погоди-ка, у нас есть контракт, согласно нему ты должна отработать в шоу или заплатить компенсацию...

— О, вы про тот контракт, который мы каждый год переподписываем? Вы так кстати назначили его продление ровно через неделю, после моего отпуска, — Роксана ответила взаимной точно такой же улыбкой. — Не знаю, почему такое совпадение, что мы не подписали контракт, скажем, перед отпуском. Не напомните? Ах да, вы, наверное, не хотели его продлять раньше времени, чтобы, в случае чего, самим не выплачивать компенсацию за его расторжение. Нет, это не более чем предположение. Но смотрите, как удобно всё получилось, правда? Вы думали, у вас есть рычаг влияния на меня, чтобы я боялась потерять работу... Но оказалось, бояться нужно не мне.

Широко улыбаясь, она думала о том, что близкое общение с Мегамозгом, определённо, ей на пользу не идёт. Или как раз идёт? Она ведь извлекает пользу из этой ситуации. Да сейчас она исполняет главную мечту любого репортёра канала — острит и язвит шефу без страха потерять работу, премию и видимость хорошего отношения с его стороны.

— Хорошо, я согласна заключить с вами другой контракт и продолжить писать тексты для шоу, — мелодично пропела она. — Разумеется, моё имя, как автора, должно стоять в титрах каждого выпуска. И для каждого выступления в шоу в качестве приглашённого гостя мы будем заключать отдельный контракт, с подробным перечислением того, о чём я буду говорить, а о чём нет. Вы можете ознакомиться с моим предложением.

Роксана достала из папки плотно стянутую стопку бумаг и протянула Уилсону.

— Смотрю, ты неплохо подготовилась, — заметил он, бегло взглянув на бумаги и небрежно перелистнув пару листов.

— Конечно, у меня было полно времени, чтобы всё решить. Весь отпуск.

Ну не говорить же ему, что она всё сделала за одну ночь...

— Я передам это нашим юристам, — он скрипнул зубами. — Сколько?! За одни тексты я должен платить тебе как за работу целой ведущей?

— У вас есть время для принятия решения, я вас не тороплю.

— Подумай, — с нажимом протянул Уилсон. — Такого контракта как сейчас тебе больше не светит. Ну что ты будешь делать на другом канале, новости читать?

— Я — Роксана Ричи, — пожала она плечами. — Думаю, у меня ещё будет шоу. А вот у вас это был последний шанс.

— У тебя звёздная болезнь, деточка. То, что два безмозглых ряженных клоуна в костюмах танцоров диско таскают тебя по всему городу как эстафетную палочку, ещё не делает тебя настоящей звездой! Кому ты вообще нужна? Твоё время ушло, ты больше не звезда, даже этот упырь в чёрном растерял к тебе интерес!

— А на этот случай, мистер Уилсон, я веду диктофонную запись нашего разговора, поэтому спасибо вам за откровенность.

Роксана резко поднялась с места.

— Вы подпишете моё заявление об увольнении или мы будем решать этот вопрос по-другому? — ледяным тоном процедила она, смерив его глубоко презрительным взглядом. — Общественности будет чрезвычайно интересно узнать, что вы думаете о... диско и клоунах. А уж при том что упыри тоже читают новости...

— Ты конченная стерва, — поджав губы, процедил Уилсон.

— Вы.

— Что?

— Впредь рекомендую обращаться ко мне только «мисс Ричи» и «вы», — медленно проговорила она.

Глядя ей в глаза, Уилсон молча оставил росчерк на её заявлении.

— Ещё один экземпляр, — пропела она, протягивая к нему новую бумагу. — И печать поставьте, пожалуйста. Вот здесь. Рядом с датой. Благодарю, мистер Уилсон, я знала, что мы поладим.

Выхватив листок, она положила его в папку.

— Ну, я пойду собираться. Не буду вас больше задерживать. Отличного вам утра!

Она помахала ему рукой и выскользнула за дверь.

Секретарша встретила её ошарашенным взглядом. Всегда любила подслушивать, вот сплетница.

— Кофе боссу, — распорядилась Роксана. — С коньяком. Ему сейчас очень нужно.

После этих слов она вышла вон, гордо держа спину. Всё-таки общение с Мегамозгом это общение с Мегамозгом. Где бы ещё она набралась столько смелости и уверенности в себе? Не то чтобы она когда-нибудь была робкой и неуверенной, но, когда пришла сюда работать сразу после колледжа, она точно была другим человеком.

На рабочем столе был полный порядок. Роксана пробежалась глазами, не уверенная, что из вещей хочет забирать. Потом вздохнула: заберёт всё: свою канцелярию, и безделушки, и табличку с именем и рождественскую кружку с оленями, и статуэтку Мачомена, и пять толстых блокнотов с черновиками заметок, и папки с вырезками и странную маленькую белую коробочку, обтянутую золотистой ленточкой.

— Это что? — спросила она у Стейси Хилл, коллеги, которая сидела рядом.

— Курьер принёс утром, — ответила та. — Похоже, подарок от поклонника.

Роксана пожала плечами, развязала ленточку и открыла коробку. В маленьком горшочке, белом, изрисованном золотыми звёздочками, сидел маленький пузатый кактус с колючками длиной в дюйм.

— Тоже мне, поклонник, — протянула она, осторожно беря сложенную вдвое между иголок записку.

«Идеально подходит к твоему характеру. Всё как тебе нравится» — мелкий печатный шрифт. Ну почему она не сомневается кто отправитель? Колючая, значит? Можно подумать, из них двоих именно она щеголяет в накидках, утыканных шипами, в ботинках, утыканных шипами и в машине-невидимке, утыканной шипами. Не выдержав, она засмеялась.

— Ну надо же, колючая. И это я-то колючая?

— Рокси, ты увольняешься? — внезапно раздался голос Хела.

— А у нас хорошая скорость распространения новостей, — присвистнула Роксана.

— Я с тобой.

— Что? Погоди-погоди, ты-то зачем?

— А что мне тут делать? Операторы везде нужны. Куда ты уходишь?

— На восьмой канал.

— Тогда и я на восьмой канал. Стой, ты можешь замолвить за меня словечко, чтобы нас поставили работать в пару, ну типа я твой оператор, куда ты, туда и я?

Роксана оценивающе посмотрела на него.

— А почему нет? Оператор ты отличный, работали мы неплохо. Если не боишься спускаться в тёмные тоннели, рыскать по заброшкам, приближаться к горящим зданиям и заминированным объектам... Ох, мы такие репортажи с тобой снимем, Уилсону и не снилось. Ты не представляешь, какая у меня на восьмом канале будет свобода действий, я смогу снимать сенсации, а не только освещать культурные мероприятия и брать интервью у мэра. У меня уже столько тем...

— Тогда замётано? — Хэл протянул ей ладонь. — Я в деле.

Роксана с улыбкой пожала ему руку.

— Ну, я тут собираюсь. У меня скоро встреча и подписание контракта, а потом...

— Отпразднуем? — радостно предложил Хэл.

— Ну, может, по бургеру после ланча, — пожала плечами Роксана. — У меня столько дел, голова кругом. Мне нужно в садовый магазин, в парикмахерскую, у меня встреча с представителями журнала, чтобы обсудить вчерашние события, а вечером меня пригласили на радио...

В тот же момент она отметила, что из садового магазина лучше закажет доставку, чтобы уделить больше внимания своей будущей работе.

— Понял, — Хел подмигнул. — Значит, отпразднуем позже, идёт?

— Обязательно.

Роксана уже не обращала внимания на Хэла, рассматривая записку и выискивая в ней скрытый смысл. Ну не просто так же Мегамозг подарил ей этот кактус. Что он задумал? Уж точно не извиниться за то что вламывался к ней и забрал её цветок.

— Не многовато у тебя поклонников? — спустила её с небес на землю Стейси. — Мачомен будет ревновать. И... То есть ты уволилась?

— Да, получила предложение получше, — отстранённо ответила она.

Роксана покинула телестудию с такой же гордо поднятой головой, как и вошла. Она ожидала, что будет расстроена, расставшись с этой работой, однако, чувствовала большой душевный подъём. В самом деле, насиженное место только тормозило её развитие. Да, ей дали важную роль соведущей в шоу... Но только благодаря тому, что она была популярна из-за похищений, и зрители хотели видеть её в супергеройской тематике. Больше ничего важного ей в этой студии не светило — она могла снимать только те репортажи, которые ей говорили, только теми словами, которыми ей разрешали, а о журналистских расследованиях, с которых она начинала карьеру и которыми грезила, и вовсе пришлось забыть, чтобы не ронять воображаемый начальником престиж. И в то же время первое же условие, которое ей предложили на восьмом канале — «вы можете говорить о чём захотите в рамках законного». И как она могла от этого всего столько лет отказываться? Просто ради того чтобы раз в неделю сорок пять минут светить на экране в неудобных платьях, задавая людям неудобные вопросы? Как можно было быть такой слепой к своим желаниям?

От воодушевления она слишком много времени проводила в облаках и мало — на грешной земле. На деловой встрече ей довелось увидеть своего нового большого босса — лично директора восьмого канала, который молчаливо присутствовал, оценивающе её изучая, пока главный редактор перечислял её новые обязанности. Её не сильно это заботило. В основном, её внимание отвлекал маленький кактус, поставленный на середину стола. «Я не знаю, что такое человеческое отношение» — вот о чём она думала. Стоит как-то раскрутить Мегамозга на интервью, возможно, написать книгу о его детстве... Ну ничего себе у неё амбиции...

— Выходите через неделю, — закончил свою речь её новый начальник.

— Мы не обговорили форс-мажор, — заметила Роксана. Да, хотя половина мыслей постоянно улетала чёрт знает куда, вторая половина внимательно следила за беседой и запоминала каждое слово. — А мне бы очень хотелось избежать неясностей по этому пункту.

В конце концов, на шестом канале у неё ушло несколько лет, чтобы урвать себе сносные условия труда, и она больше не собиралась повторять такую ошибку юности.

— Ах, да. Ну, это маловажные страницы, вот здесь, в самом конце договора. На случай пожара, наводнения, автомобильной аварии... Очень сильно сомневаюсь, что что-то из этого списка может помешать вам исполнять свои обязанности и хоть как-то вам грозит, с учётом вашего покровителя, он убережёт вас.

Она заметила, как редактор покосился на её кактус. Ну конечно, дизайн, выполненный в эстетике Мачомена. И почему Мегамозг рассчитывал, что ей это понравится?

— На Мачомена надейся, а сам не плошай, — глубокомысленно изрекла Роксана. — Я имела в виду, вынужденные прогулы, связанные с моим не добровольным отсутствием... Видите ли, я никогда не могу знать, в какой момент Мегамозг снова похитит меня, и похитит ли меня вообще, и уж тем более он не спрашивает, веду ли я репортаж в этот момент, интервью, расследование или выступаю с речью и сколько ещё должна отработать.

— О, это даже не форс-мажор, — хлопнул в ладоши редактор. — Я ждал этого вопроса. Видите ли, мы внимательно следим за вами и вашей аудиторией, и после каждого похищения ваша популярность только нарастает, причём гораздо сильнее, если это случается во время вашего прямого включения. Так что никаких штрафных санкций, мы даже можем начислять небольшую премию по итогам месяца...

Роксана удивлённо посмотрела сначала на редактора, потом на директора.

— Погодите, эти изверги с шестого канала что, наказывали вас за это?

Вместо ответа Роксана отпила чай и слегка прочистила горло. Действительно... А она сама точно знает, что такое человеческое отношение? На её старой работе оно было человеческое?

— Неплохо бы прописать это в договоре, — сказала она. — Я уже внесла некоторые правки от руки. Надеюсь, это не слишком затянет...

— Мы просто перепечатаем эти страницы. Ещё раз уверяю, если вы вдруг окажетесь похищены... Вам не о чем беспокоиться, мы всё компенсируем. К тому же, в штате есть отличный психолог, если вам нужно проработать какие-то моменты.

— Психолог? — удивилась Роксана.

— То есть, они цедили с вашего имени деньги, а сами даже не заботились о вашем состоянии?

Роксана неожиданно почувствовала себя уязвимой. И как она раньше этого не замечала?

— В любом случае, с шестым каналом покончено, — резко произнесла она. — И, кстати, я бы не хотела обсуждать причины моего ухода на публику, или чтобы это появлялось в чьих-нибудь статьях и вообще. Я бы хотела подождать, пока руководство шестого канала даст свои пояснения. Хотелось бы расстаться профессионально, на хорошей ноте.

— Понимаем. Итак. В случае форс-мажора, обозначим это общим словом, вам гарантированны все выплаты в полном размере, а так же надбавки за опасные условия труда. Вы уже ознакомились с условиями страховки?

— Да, меня устраивает.

— Отлично. Тогда через неделю утром ждём вас в офисе, и вечером выпускаем вас в эфир с новостями.

— А что по моему оператору?

— Мы уже созвонились, завтра он проходит собеседование на служебное соответствие, и если всё отлично, вы приступаете к работе вместе. Боюсь, только по форс-мажору аналогичных льгот не предусмотрено, ну, вы должны понять.

— Хорошо. Прошу отметить, что мы уже сработались, и как профессионала я очень его рекомендую.

— Да, мы следили за вашими выпусками. Хорошая совместная работа.

— Спасибо.

Дальнейшая беседа утекла в пространные реки взаимных комплиментов. И Роксана снова могла позволить себе вернуться мыслями к колючему недоразумению Кактусу. Или Мегамозгу. Она не была уверена.


	4. Маятник

Офис и звукозаписывающая студия радио «Метро-волна» располагались в старой части города, вдали от небоскрёбов и прочей суеты, но зато вблизи от заводов и не самых благоприятных спальных районов. Радиостанция была почти такой же старой, как сам Метро-Сити. Роксана любила рассматривать старый город из окна такси, но в этот раз была слишком занята, печатая статью на ноутбуке, чтобы отвлекаться, поэтому в окно она выглянула, только когда они были на месте, и невольно выдохнула от контраста с блестящим стеклом и бетоном, тесным, шумным новым городом.

Радиостанция была небольшая и народу вечером оставалось уже немного. Это было неплохо, Роксана не хотела выступать сразу на крупной популярной радиостанции, перед аудиторией с половину жителей. Тем более что список вопросов, которые должны будут прозвучать в этом эфире, полностью её устраивал.

— Вам на третий этаж, — сказала встретившая её барышня, с которой она договаривалась об интервью. — Я провожу. У нас, правда, небольшой ремонт в здании. Но зато звукозаписывающая студия прямо напротив лифта. Лифт ходит очень медленно, но по лестнице мы точно не доберёмся, там столько хлама свалено...

Кивнув, Роксана прошла к лифту, осматриваясь. Ей очень хотелось кофе, но ничего похожего на автоматы по продаже напитков в здании ей не встретилось. Надо было купить кофе перед такси. Всё-таки, она не привыкла к бессонным ночам и надеялась, что её работоспособности до конца дня хватит.

— Туда, — женщина неопределённо взмахнула рукой в сторону двери с мутной табличкой.

Роксана зашла в комнату без окон, заставленную аппаратурой. Большой стол, старомодный микрофон, установки, всего два кресла с высокими кожаными спинками. Никого. Она обернулась. Дверь закрылась.

— Эй! — она схватилась за ручку, но дверь не поддавалась.

— Сюрприз, мисс Ричи, — знакомый голос.

Роксана повернулась обратно. В одном из кресел уже сидел Мегамозг, надев наушники, он увлечённо что-то настраивал на пульте.

— Ты рановато, не находишь? — Роксана приосанилась, сделав вид, что совсем не удивлена.

— Нет-нет, всё очень вовремя. Я обещал вам эпичное возвращение? Это оно. Пока вы не успели нигде выступить, для жителей Метросити это будет неожиданным.

Роксана фыркнула, закатив глаза.

— Я думала, у тебя нет плана.

— А его и не было. Но я же гений. Неужели вы думали, что мне не под силу организовать новую злодейскую ловушку менее чем за сутки?

— Эти люди что, работают на тебя?

— Какие люди? Там были голограммы. А? Провёл я вас?

Роксана молча положила ноутбук на стол между ними, поставила кактус сверху, села в свободное кресло и закинула ногу на ногу. С каким удовольствием она сняла бы эти проклятые шпильки... Но могла себе позволить только слегка помассировать натёртую ремешком лодыжку, тем более, Мегамозг на неё не смотрел.

— Ты его с собой весь день таскала?

Казалось, Мегамозг был удивлён, увидев собственный подарок. Конечно, она могла бы его выбросить и сделать вид, что вообще ничего не получала. Вероятно, должна была.

— Я не заезжала домой.

Впрочем, отправить домой коробку с личными вещами и документами ей это не помешало... Скорее, ей нравилось поглядывать на кактус в течение дня и размышлять о странном вчерашнем разговоре. Окинув взглядом помещение, она остановилась на кулере.

— Кофе есть?

Мегамозг злодейски рассмеялся.

— Если б я хотел угостить вас кофе, я бы пригласил вас в кафе.

— О, — Роксана изогнула бровь. — А я бы пошла?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она подошла к кулеру и стала рыться в соседних с ним шкафчиках.

— Если есть горячая вода, должен быть и кофе. О, нашла! Есть кофе! И чистые кружки. Ты будешь?

— Мисс Ричи! — строго возразил Мегамозг. — Прошу соблюдать серьёзность во время похищения! Через пять минут у нас эфир!

— Ну да, — Роксана пожала плечами. — А ещё через пять минут прилетит Мачомен, тебя отправит за решётку, а я до ночи буду давать показания в полиции. Хочу успеть выпить кофе сейчас. О нет, у них ужасный вкус... Кто до сих пор это пьёт? Ну, хотя бы сахар есть.

Мегамозг задумчиво хмыкнул, сложив пальцы домиком и наблюдая за ней.

— А с чего вы взяли что он нас найдёт?

— Потому что каждому зайцу известно, где находится студия вещания «Метро-Волна».

— О да, — коварно улыбнулся он и расхохотался. — Уверен, если бы вы хоть раз взглянули в окно такси, вы бы заметили, что вас везут куда-то не туда, пришлось бы по-старинке воспользоваться спреем. Сюрприз, мисс Ричи. Это подставная студия. Через четыре минуты мы ворвёмся в вещание по всему городу с нашим сенсационным выступлением, и у Мачомена уйдёт много времени, чтобы нас найти, гораздо больше, чем мне понадобится для окончательной подготовки.

— То есть, это ещё не всё? — Роксана вернулась в своё кресло и поставила на стол две кружки.

— Конечно! Я обещал вам салют!

— И лазеры, — кивнув, она пригубила. — Послушай, если это подставная студия, Прислужник мог купить и приличный сорт кофе.

— Вам не нравится мачокофе?

— Кому вообще нравится мачокофе? Хорошо смотрится только в рекламе.

Мегамозг с обиженным видом взял вторую кружку и демонстративно отпил. Он очень постарался, но на его лице всё-таки появилась лёгкая гримаска. Роксана хмыкнула.

— Согласен, это ужасно, — заметив, что она заметила, он отставил кружку подальше. — Почему я сам не догадался до такого злодейства — создать отвратительный сорт растворимого кофе, назвать своим именем и тиражировать как незаменимый? Обязательно сделаю в следующий раз, вся слава не должна доставаться Мачомену.

— Как всегда, — Роксана закатила глаза.

— К делу! — перевёл тему Мегамозг. — Надевайте наушники, если не хотите пропустить начало эфира. Со слушателями надо здороваться.

— А о чём эфир будет? — скучающим тоном поинтересовалась она.

— Обо мне!

Она фыркнула.

— Ну же. Не так часто главный злодей города откровенничает на публику.

— Хочешь кого-то впечатлить?

— Нет, прочёл очередную книгу обо мне. Там была возмутительная ложь. Я не сплю в пушистой пижаме-зайчике, потому что чувствую недостаток тепла. Какой вообще злодей будет носить нелепые пижамы?

Роксана представила его в костюме зайчика и прыснула от смеха.

— Ты чувствуешь недостаток тепла?

— Приберегите свои вопросы для интервью, мисс Ричи.

— Но у меня не было времени подготовить вопросы! — возмутилась она.

— Я похищаю вас на протяжении пяти лет, десяти месяцев и двадцати шести дней, регулярно, как минимум раз в месяц. Неужели за всё это время у вас не накопилось ко мне достаточно вопросов? Вы никогда не хотели меня ни о чём спросить?

— Да. Ты когда-нибудь оставишь Метро-Сити в покое?

— Я отвечу на этот вопрос во время интервью. Три. Два. Один. Запускаем. Ужасный вечер, Метросити! — Мегамозг увлечённо заговорил в микрофон. — В эфире Первая злодейская волна и я здесь, чтобы испортить вам вечер прослушивания ваших любимых передач и безвкусных песен, потому что сейчас в эфире будет только одна программа — моя. Всегда хотел это сказать. Итак, с вами неподражаемый Мегамозг и, как вы все поняли, над городом нависла неописуемая угроза. Заставочка!

Мегамозг переключил кнопку на пульте и Роксану почти оглушила тяжёлая музыка, заигравшая в наушниках.

— Ух, как здорово мы повеселимся! — снова заговорил он, убрав музыку. — У нас запланирована большая программа. И прежде всего, сюрприз для вас! Я знаю, как вы ужасно соскучились по хорошим репортажам и специально для вас похитил Роксану Ричи — и пусть теперь кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что я не люблю мой город или всё делаю из эгоистичных соображений! Конечно, из эгоистичных! Мисс Ричи, поздоровайтесь с нашими слушателями, а то мне никто не поверит, что вы в опасности.

Вздохнув и смерив его строгим взглядом, Роксана заговорила в микрофон.

— Привет, Метро-Сити, я Роксана Ричи и я в _безопасности_ , если только меня случайно не придавит раздутым эго Мегамозга.

— Спасибо, мисс Ричи, — Мегамозг отнял у неё микрофон и сердито шикнул: — Вам следовало бы быть немного повежливее со своим похитителем.

— Я и так ласкова на пределе моих возможностей, — она пожала плечами.

— А теперь продолжаем! Для начала анонс! Мы планируем немного поговорить обо мне и моих планах, ну, вы знаете, как обычно это бывает у злодеев, а потом я вас всех взорву! К сожалению, вы не сможете задать мне свои вопросы сейчас, потому что я не хочу отвлекаться на телефонные звонки. Поэтому все вопросы мне будет задавать мисс Ричи. Кстати, у меня тоже для вас важный вопрос. А где Мачомен? Почему он до сих пор меня не остановил? Подумайте об этом!

Мегамозг рассмеялся своим любимым злодейским смехом и, подмигнув Роксане, снова врубил музыку.

— Ух, мне это начинает нравиться, — заметил он, отодвинувшись от микрофона.

— Только начинает?

— Конечно! Я первый раз веду свою радиопередачу! А вам не нравится?

— Ну, я хотя бы не связана.

— Я могу это исправить.

— Не стоит.

— Но вы же скучаете?

— Ну, тогда у меня появилась пара вопросов.

— Секунду!

Мегамозг снова выключил музыку и вернулся к микрофону.

— Итак, время идёт, Мачомена нет и мы потихоньку начинаем скучать. А у мисс Ричи тем временем появились ко мне первые вопросы. Итак, мисс Ричи, мы вас слушаем.

— Где мы находимся? — строго спросила Роксана.

Мегамозг снова рассмеялся.

— О, не так просто! Мы находимся в Метросити, и этого должно быть достаточно. Мы же не хотим упростить Мачомену задачу? Кстати, я думал, он немного более всемогущий. А вы?

— Уверена, он скоро найдёт нас, — пожала плечами Роксана. — Следующий вопрос. Как ты собираешься взорвать город? Я думала, всю твою взрывчатку Мачомен уничтожил ещё вчера.

— О-ха-ха. Какая наивность, — Мегамозг даже похлопал ресницами. — Конечно, нет. Как он мог уничтожить всю мою взрывчатку?

— Потому что он прошерстил вчера весь город, каждый закуток. И уверена, чтобы украсть новую партию взрывчатки тебе понадобилось бы больше времени и мы точно бы об этом услышали.

— Украсть?! О нет, мисс Ричи, вы не правы. Я совершил более ужасное злодейство. Я её купил, проспонсировав тем самым мафиозные кланы нелегальных торговцев оружия на крупненькую сумму.

— И откуда у тебя такие деньги?

— А вот деньги я уже украл.

— Где? Когда?

— Мисс Ричи, я хочу, чтобы эти вопросы мне задавал прокурор, а не вы. Вы что, решили добавить мне пару пожизненных сроков? Если я раскрою сейчас свои схемы воровства денег, боюсь, мне придётся изобретать новые. А старые так чудесно работают.

Он демонстративно вздохнул.

— Ты думаешь, Мачомен не сможет уничтожить новую партию твоей взрывчатки? Да у него это займёт меньше времени, чем вчера. Ха.

— Конечно, если я, как вчера, расфасую взрывчатку в коробки со своим лейблом и поставлю на видных местах.

— Ты _это_ вчера сделал?

— Конечно, я _это_ вчера сделал! Мне же надо было, чтобы Мачомен точно их заметил! Да и то он сплоховал, один подарочек он не нашёл.

— Тем не менее, ничего не взорвалось.

— Тем не менее, Мачомен слушает сейчас нас и прекрасно понимает, что вчера он сплоховал. Да, старый друг, ты с нами? Или всё же нет? Просто прошло столько времени, а тебя всё ещё нет, а мы, между прочим, даже не прячемся!

— Он прячется, гарантирую, — вздохнув проговорила Роксана.

— Эй! — возмутился Мегамозг, отодвинув от неё микрофон.

— И я скоро раскрою, где он прячется и объявлю в эфир, — добавила Роксана, подвинувшись ближе.

— Так не пойдёт! — Мегамозг снова включил музыку и отодвинулся от Роксаны, прижав микрофон к груди.

— Ты не ожидал, что я буду тебе противодействовать? — засмеялась Роксана.

— Ожидал! — обиженно возразил Мегамозг. — Мы договорились, что ты будешь спрашивать обо мне.

— Мы не договаривались.

— Ты можешь задавать вопросы обо мне, о Мачомене и моих планах, и я на них отвечу!

— На все — на все?

Мегамозг задумался.

— Даже личные?

— Нет. Иначе я задам вам такой личный вопрос, мисс Ричи, что вы проглотите свой язык до конца эфира! — его голос принял самый низкий свой возможный тембр, он угрожающе навис над ней и ткнул в неё пальцем. — Поосторожней со своими вопросами, потому что за некоторыми последует... месть!

Роксана невольно вздрогнула. Она совсем забыла, что Мегамозг умеет быть угрожающим. Чего он испугался?

А чего она боится?

Она вспомнила, как вчера он разговаривал с ней точно таким же голосом. Иногда, только когда она подбиралась слишком близко к его болезненным точкам, или если ему сильно хотелось произвести на неё впечатление. И именно этот тембр всегда действовал на неё гипнотически. Какое счастье, что он так редко им пользуется.

— Ты не найдёшь такой вопрос, — храбрясь, ответила она.

— Уверен, я достаточно умён, находчив и наблюдателен, чтобы его найти! — твёрдо сказал он.

— А я достаточно умна, находчива и наблюдательна, чтобы понять, что ты не хочешь знать ответ на _этот_ вопрос, — возразила она.

— В таком случае, слишком личных тем мы не касаемся, — сузив глаза, прошипел он. — Во имя взаимной выгоды.

— Про пижаму — достаточно личная тема?

— Вы невыносимы! — он отскочил от неё и схватился за голову.

— Песня заканчивается. В эфир выходить будем?

Мегамозг натянул наушники, сел в кресло, притянул к себе микрофон и переключил звук.

— Мы вернулись! — резко рявкнул он в микрофон. — И я даже никого не убил, хотя мне ужасно хочется! Мачомен, поторопись, моё терпение не бесконечное! Или тебе плевать на судьбу Метросити? Я уже начинаю думать, что тебе совершенно всё равно даже на судьбу этой невыносимой барышни, которая сидит сейчас рядом со мной. Неужели ты вот так бросишь её на растерзание злодея? Низко, Мачомен.

Он засмеялся наигранным смехом, но глаза его сердито блестели.

— А пока мы ждём нашего неторопливого спасителя... Мисс Ричи, не хотите задать своему герою пару вопросов? Кстати, вам никогда не приходило в голову, что однажды он... Ну... Не придёт? И вы останетесь одна смотреть в глаза своей неминуемой гибели и знать что Мачомен просто не захотел вас спасать?

— Он придёт, — ледяным тоном ответила Роксана. — И судя по тому, что я не вижу здесь никаких твоих роботов, в этот раз хорошенько встряхнуть тебя ему ничего не помешает.

— А вот я сомневаюсь! — снова захохотал Мегамозг. — Неужели вы думали, что я не подготовился? О, когда он придёт, его ждёт невероятный сюрприз. Нет, я не буду говорить какой, а то всем будет неинтересно.

— Да мне уже неинтересно, — демонстративно зевнула Роксана. — Мегамозг, у Мачомена суперсила, суперскорость, лазерный взгляд, неуязвимость и он неотразим. Что ты можешь ему противопоставить? Что есть у тебя? Пара самоходных железок и куча мигающих кнопочек?

— Что я могу ему противопоставить?! — разгневанно воскликнул Мегамозг, снова вскочив. — Да вы хоть знаете, что такое мощь?! Истинная сила? Вы меня разозлили, мисс Ричи. А меня. Нельзя. Злить.

Он подошёл к большому пульту, с которого, как она думала, управляется аппаратура, и медленно сдвинул ползунок.

Из глубин кресла, в котором она сидела, выскользнули железные обручи и крепко обхватили её.

— Это для начала, — сказал Мегамозг и сдвинул следующий ползунок.

Кресло дёрнулось вниз и Роксана невольно коротко вскрикнула, заметив самодовольную улыбку Мегамозга. Но под ней просто разошёлся паркет, открыв небольшой ров, что было вполне в духе Мегамозга и она постаралась беспечно улыбнуться, коря себя за секундную слабость.

— И это ещё не всё, мисс Ричи, — проворковал он, сдвигая следующий ползунок.

Роксана приготовилась, обещая себе, что на это раз ни один мускул не дрогнет на её лице. Кресло задрожало от вибрации огромного механизма и из глубин рва к ней выдвинулись огромные шипы, остановившись в миллиметрах от её тела.

— Вот, мисс Ричи. Нравится? Вы меня довели! Теперь наслаждайтесь компанией этих ужасных шипов. Делал их, думая о вас. Так и знал, что пригодится. Одно неверное движение...

— Я не могу двигаться, я же прикована, — скучающим тоном прервала его Роксана.

— Зато у вас полно времени, чтобы обдумать своё поведение. И новые вопросы. А мы вернёмся в эфир через четыре минуты шестнадцать секунд!

Мегамозг сердито что-то переключил, содрал с себя наушники и швырнул их в сторону.

— Что, планы тебе порчу, да? — ехидно поинтересовалась Роксана.

Мегамозг подошёл к шипам и любовно похлопал их по металлической поверхности.

— Нет, что вы. Всё идёт в точности по плану. Вы отлично держите в напряжении наших слушателей.

— И тебя.

— Нет. Я не нервничаю.

— Ну я же вижу.

— Я в вас уверен, вы не подведёте, всё пройдёт в точности по моему сценарию.

— Что пройдёт?

— Да, так я и сказал, чтоб вы в эфир это выболтали.

Роксана фыркнула и отвернулась.

— Вас серьёзно ничего не беспокоит?

— Нет.

— Уже прошло более десяти минут с тех пор как я объявил о вашем похищении, а Мачомен всё ещё не нашёл нас.

— Я догадываюсь, какую мысль ты пытаешься до меня донести, но нет, я не собираюсь поддаваться панике. Я ему доверяю, если его до сих пор нет, значит, на то есть объективные причины и скорее всего он сражается с какой-нибудь твоей пакостью там, снаружи.

— Ну, я бы не был так уверен, да и не такой уж и пакостью, — протянул Мегамозг. — Нам осталось продержаться в эфире хотя бы ещё пятнадцать минут, поэтому давайте вы сейчас хорошенько обдумаете свои новые вопросы.

— О нет. У меня есть вопросы, но я не собираюсь тешить твоё самолюбие.

— У вас есть вопросы?

— Конечно. Например, твоё детство. Меня интересует, что сделало тебя... таким?

Секунду он смотрел ей в глаза, а затем отвернулся.

— Нет, это личный вопрос, и на него в эфире я отвечать не буду. Но если это вас так интересует, я таким родился, едва я появился на свет, хаос последовал за мной.

— Превосходная формулировка для мрачного готического романа. Никто не появляется на свет в шипах и чёрной коже с естественным желанием уничтожить мир, в котором он живёт.

— Не уничтожить! — резко прервал её Мегамозг. — Прибрать к рукам! Властвовать! Управлять по своему желанию. Хаос, мисс Ричи, двигатель прогресса, без хаоса наступает скука и разложение. Нельзя уравновесить чаши весов, они должны колебаться, иначе механизм умрёт, потому что это не весы, а скорее маятник часов, отсчитывающий развитие человечества. Я несу в этот мир хаос, такова моя судьба. Если не будет хаоса, вы никогда не оцените по достоинству мир, покой и благоденствие, будете предаваться унынию и не сможете насытиться благополучием. Что станет с вашим миром, если в нём не будет зла?

— Вау. Звучит как... Речь. Жаль, что я не заставила тебя это сказать в эфире.

Мегамозг повернулся к ней и внезапно оказался неожиданно близко, несмотря на шипы, всё ещё разделяющие их.

— Вы никогда не сможете заставить меня сделать то, чего я не хочу, мисс Ричи, — строго и жёстко сказал он. — Хотя эта речь мне действительно понравилась, стоит её проработать, я обязательно зачитаю что-то в этом духе, когда захвачу Метросити.

— Не захватишь, — спокойно возразила Роксана. — Что бы ты ни сделал, Мачомен всегда остановит тебя.

— Однажды, мисс Ричи, — сказал Мегамозг тихим и низким голосом. — Однажды он не сможет меня остановить. Как бы силён и самодоволен он не был. Я всё равно умнее.

— И что тогда произойдёт? Чаши весов нельзя уравновесить, маятник нельзя остановить.

Она с интересом смотрела на его удивлённое лицо. Он никогда не думал об этом? Без сомнения, он каждый раз хотел бы победить, но наверняка давно сам не верил в свою победу. Всё-таки, поразительное упрямство — идти к цели, которую сам же считаешь недосягаемой.

Выпрямившись, Мегамозг вернулся в своё кресло, надел наушники и взял микрофон.

— И первое, чем я хочу в сами поделиться — время идёт, часики тикают, а я всё ещё в эфире продолжаю расстраивать вас своим присутствием. Знаете, вам бы следовало начать выходить из своих домов, потому что с минуты на минуту я устрою в небе небольшой салют. Мои умботы уже расставили по городу несчётное количество рупоров, поэтому вы услышите мой голос даже когда полностью отключится электричество, а это произойдёт довольно скоро. Мисс Ричи, не хотите поделиться своими предположениями, где сейчас может быть Мачомен?

Мегамозг придвинул к ней микрофон.

— Не хочу. Но на подлёте.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Он никогда не заставлял себя ждать так долго. Наверняка с ним что-то случилось. Вы ещё не боитесь?

— Ни капельки.

На самом деле, Роксана чувствовала, что что-то в его словах есть. У Мачомена не было никаких очевидных причин задерживаться так долго. И при том, что она была полностью уверена в том, что Мачомен никогда не оставит её в беде... Мегамозг говорил таким тоном, будто знал, где сейчас герой и почему не может прийти на помощь. И это, хоть немного, но пугало.

Что если маятник остановится?

— Хорошо, я вижу, вам не терпится. Спрашивайте.

— Где сейчас Мачомен? Я вижу, ты знаешь.

— Конечно, знаю, — расплылся в улыбке Мегамозг.

— Он точно не бросил нас. Что ты с ним сделал?

— Ничего. Он мечется сейчас по городу, громя одну подставную звукозаписывающую студию за другой и сходит с ума, от того, что я снова его провёл и он не может нас найти. Мы здесь, чтобы заставить Мачомена паниковать.

— Знаешь, запеленговать радиосигнал не так-то сложно и ты явно кривишь душой.

— Конечно, несложно, и будьте уверены, я именно это предусмотрел в первую очередь, можно сказать, я отталкивался именно от этого в разработке плана. Я изобрёл потрясающий способ обмануть любую попытку отследить меня. Куда бы след ни привёл Мачомена, там будет давно заброшенное здание с кучей мусора и никаких следов нашего пребывания. И в каждом свой отдельный сюрприз. Думаю, с сюрпризом номер один, два и три Мачомен уже точно разобрался и обесточил несколько кварталов. Или больше, нам отсюда не видно. Му-ха-ха-ха. Здорово, правда? Мачомен, слышишь меня? Где бы ты ни искал меня, отслеживать мой сигнал полностью бесполезно, так что бросай этим заниматься.

— Мачомен, он водит тебя за нос, — встряла Роксана.

— Спасибо, мисс Ричи, он уже понял. Именно это я и делаю, я же только что сказал.

— Не слушай его, мы сейчас точно в одном из этих заброшенных зданий, на юго-востоке города и точно южнее Фрост-авеню. Пятиэтажное здание из красного кирпича, напротив маленький сквер с фонтаном и билборд с рекламой мачокофе.

— Спасибо, мисс Ричи, это уже лишнее, — Мегамозг снова переключил звук и включил музыку, отстукивая пальцем ритм.

— Не собираешься начать убегать? — уточнила Роксана.

— О, нет. Всё отлично, просто отлично.

— Точно? — Роксана изогнула бровь. — Я только что сообщила Мачомену где мы, у него уйдёт не больше пары минут, чтоб найти это место.

— Может, вы его ещё позовёте на помощь, чтоб он услышал своим суперслухом?

— Ты же сделал в комнате идеальную звукоизоляцию, какой смысл?

— О да. Вы такая умная, вы всё ещё не сложили детальки пазла? Жаль. Сейчас у вас будет последний шанс дать Мачомену правильную подсказку.

— То есть, до этого подсказки были неправильные?

— Идеальные! Просто потрясающие. Итак, мы почти готовы к финальному раунду. О, уверяю, вам понравится. Ничего подобного мы раньше просто не вытворяли.

— Что значит «мы»?

Мегамозг подошёл к стене и нажал на выступ — стена разъехалась, открыв взору Роксаны сложнейший механизм состоящий из множества умботов, подключённых проводами к огромному компьютеру, на экранах которого постоянно мелькали какие-то цифры и схемы. Один, свободный от проводов, подлетел к Мегамозгу и стал к нему ластиться.

— Впечатляет? — спросил он, поглаживая металлическую холку.

— Как только я пойму, что это, я скажу.

— А на что похоже?

— Похоже, что ты загружаешь в них какую-то свою программу.

— Почти угадали! Это будет что-то. Никто не ждёт от меня такого подвоха, даже вы. Да я сам бы не додумался, но когда я не сплю много суток подряд, ко мне приходят просто гениальнейшие решения в кратчайшие сроки.

— И что ты в них загружаешь?

— Попробуйте угадать, мисс Ричи. Вы сможете, если постараетесь.

— Что-то, для чего тебе нужно тянуть время?

— Именно.

— И почему ты не сделал это заранее? А похищение бы устроил, допустим, завтра, когда будет всё готово?

— Потому что так будет неинтересно. И мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы потянуть время. И вы прекрасно с этим справляетесь.

— О, то есть, если сейчас ты снова выйдешь в эфир, а я буду молчать, я опять спутаю тебе планы?

— Вы уже сказали всё, что мне нужно. Хотя, конечно, я бы охотнее поговорил о своей гениальности и неотразимости в эфире, но раз уж вы не хотите это обсуждать, обойдёмся тем, что есть.

Роксана нахмурилась. Как бы она ни пыталась, у неё не получалось раскусить его задумку.

— А если бы я, допустим, визжала все эти полчаса? — спросила, наконец, она. — На пределе человеческих возможностей.

— О нет, вы бы так не сделали, — театрально возразил Мегамозг.

— Сделала бы. Это, оказывается, эффективно работает.

— Что ж, я соскучился по вашему крику. Но могу вас расстроить. В таком случае, ничего бы в вашу пользу не изменилось, мы точно так же вышли бы в эфир, город оглушили бы ваши вопли, а Мачомен, возможно, умер бы от паники, потому что вы уже три года не кричите, лишь изредка вскрикиваете, если я поражаю вас эффектом неожиданности. Представить просто не могу, что бы он там себе вообразил. Мисс Ричи, может, вы всё-таки покричите? У вас ещё есть возможность, у нас ещё один выход.

— То есть, если бы я кричала, тебя бы это не испугало? — снова уточнила она.

— Вам так нравится чувствовать себя уникальной? — коротко взглянув на неё, спросил он, внезапно уловив ход её мыслей. Она поняла это по тому, как изменилось выражение его глаз.

А она как раз снова думала о Мелоди Мэй Митчелл и её эффективном способе спутать Мегамозгу планы.

— Да, — соврала Роксана. — Уникальной. Конечно.

— Я поражаюсь, как много между нами общего, — с придыханием воскликнул он. — Когда всё закончится, давайте выпьем кофе и обсудим вашу помощь в моём следующем злодейском плане?

— Что? — воскликнула Роксана. — Ты сейчас шутишь?

— Вовсе нет. Я сделаю вас звездой, возведу на Олимп и короную. Мачомену придётся как следует постараться, чтобы отнять вас у меня.

Как он это сказал! Отнять! На какую-то секунду Роксане стало тепло от этих слов, ведь ей действительно хотелось, чтобы за неё боролись, но мысли понеслись дальше. Отнять. Как будто он действительно признавал, что у них с Мачоменом идёт борьба за её персону. Как будто он действительно сам хотел отнять её у Мачомена, веря, как и весь город, что у них роман. Забрать себе.

Как будто она — трофей, который перейдёт к нему в знак победы над врагом. Словно она сама по себе не представляет никакой ценности — только как возлюбленная Мачомена, символическое доказательство силы, не более.

— Отнять? Я для вас что, эстафетная палочка? — вскипев от гнева, прошипела она.

Мегамозг отскочил, поняв, что сказал что-то не то и потерял даже видимость её благосклонности.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я захочу помогать тебе добровольно? Да я даже ситуации такой представить не могу, в которой мы бы работали сообща. Ты чудовище. Эгоистичный монстр! Как я могу?!

— Довольно, мисс Ричи! — прервал её Мегамозг. — У нас эфир! И не надо злить меня слишком сильно, потому что даже когда вы произносите это вслух с таким упрёком, вы всё равно забываете, что я — чудовище. Неужели вы не боитесь того, что я могу с вами сделать?

— Ты ничего не сделаешь.

Мегамозг отвернулся и заговорил в микрофон.

— Итак, Метросити. Я всё ещё с вами. И я хочу обратиться к Мачомену. Ты уже нашёл то самое здание из красного кирпича напротив сквера? Чудесно. Обшарил каждый закуток. И нас там нет! Сюрприз! И как тебе подарочек? Ты не найдёшь нас, если я этого не захочу. Пора тебе признать, что несмотря на всю твою суперскорость, суперсилу, суперзрение, суперслух, ты бессилен против меня. Как ты можешь кого-то спасать и оберегать, если тебя так легко обмануть? И вот уже два дня ты бегаешь по моей указке по всему городу и до сих пор не можешь найти. А знаешь почему? Я превосхожу тебя. Настало время встретиться, Мачомен. На этот раз ты знаешь, где меня искать. Мисс Ричи? Вы уже догадались? Можете подсказать своему дорогому другу чудесное место, откуда так волнительно смотреть на ночной город.

— Нет, — ответила Роксана в подставленный к ней микрофон, глядя в глаза Мегамозгу. — Я не буду тебе помогать заманить его в очередную ловушку. Не надейся.

— Спасибо, мисс Ричи, — Мегамозг быстро отошёл от неё, не прерывая зрительного контакта. — Вы уже достаточно помогли. Мачомен! Я жду тебя там, где мы должны были встретиться! Раскинь мозгами, если умеешь, и догадайся сам. Подготовься к битве, в этот раз для тебя она будет последней! Мисс Ричи, вы предпочитаете смотреть на битву из эпицентра событий, или от подножия башни? Потому что, если хотите, я могу вас сбросить вниз. Торопись, Мачомен. У меня больше нет терпения и поэтому твоё время — закончилось.

Он снова вышел из эфира, а потом подскочил к компьютеру и застучал по кнопкам. Через несколько секунд провода умботов начали один за другим отсоединяться, а сами они загудели и поднялись в воздух.

— Прислужник! — позвал Мегамозг, поднеся к лицу часы-коммуникатор, — Код: всё готово. Пора начинать.

— Начинать? — вырвалось у Роксаны.

— О да. Всё благодаря вам. На самом деле мы отличная команда и уже через пару минут вы это оцените. Прекрасная работа, мисс Ричи, просто прекрасная. Прислужник!

Дверь открылась, Прислужник вошёл в комнату, а загомонившие умботы один за другим тут же вылетели прочь.

— Отключай систему, запускай роботов-разрушителей. Ты оснастил умботов рупорами? Нас должно быть хорошо слышно уже на пятой минуте.

— Всё в точности с планом, шеф.

— Мисс Ричи не хватились?

— Я проследил за этим.

Прислужник завозился с пультом управления, шипы с грохотом скрылись в полу, ров закрылся, а металлические обручи, надёжно державшие Роксану в кресле, разжались и исчезли. Роксана тут же вскочила — от выхода её отделяла только фигура Мегамозга, и если она сможет его оттолкнуть...

— Да нет же, сначала отрубаешь её спреем, потом убираешь фиксаторы! — сердито воскликнул Мегамозг.

— Виноват! — кивнул Прислужник и слишком быстрым для такой махины движением выпустил в лицо Роксаны облако сладкого пара.

Она осела вниз, успев только почувствовать, как её подхватили чужие руки.


	5. Мороженое

Роксана пришла в себя так же резко, как от звонка будильника. Ветер хлестал её по лицу, а перед ней чернела бездна — ночной Метро-Сити не был похож на себя вчерашний, лишь изредка кое-где оставались гореть огоньки тех зданий, в которых было собственное аварийное электроснабжение. Город был полностью обесточен. Она сидела, привязанная к стулу, в привычной позе, руки связаны за спиной, а туфли с неудобными шпильками заботливо сняты.

— Мачомен! — гремел над чёрным городом голос Мегамозга. — Я жду тебя там, где мы должны были встретиться! Раскинь мозгами, если умеешь, и догадайся сам. Подготовься к битве, в этот раз для тебя она будет последней! Мисс Ричи, вы предпочитаете смотреть на битву из эпицентра событий, или от подножия башни? Потому что, если хотите, я могу вас сбросить вниз. Торопись, Мачомен. У меня больше нет терпения и поэтому твоё время — закончилось.

— Это был не прямой эфир, ты вёл запись! — возмущённо воскликнула она, попытавшись растянуть верёвки.

— Мисс Ричи? — тихо сказал Мегамозг у неё над ухом. — Вы очнулись как раз вовремя. Вы абсолютно правы. Это была чудесная работа, вы здорово мне помогли надурить Мачомена и весь город. Я записал наш спектакль на носители, загрузил в умботов, а уже они вели радиовещание из множества точек в городе, выходя в эфир один за другим и посылая каждый свой сигнал. Гениально же? Погодите секунду, мне нужно включить освещение, чтобы нас было хорошо видно.

Роксана зажмурилась от яркого света ударивших в небо прожекторов, осветивших недостроенный небоскрёб, где они находились. Стало светло как днём.

— Итак. Наш общий друг слышал звон, но не знал, где он, — Мегамозг принялся выхаживать вокруг, довольно потирая руки. — Я с удовольствием наблюдал отсюда, как он действительно мечется по городу в поисках того самого места, откуда я веду вещание. Ха! В каждом месте его ждал робот-разрушитель, а вырубив его, он уничтожал часть городских электросетей. Потом он ловил новый сигнал и отправлялся туда. И по новой! Мне даже не пришлось самому ничего делать! Всё руками Мачомена! Он так и не догадался, каким образом я питал своих роботов и был вынужден обесточить весь город. Ха. А знаете, чья это заслуга?

— Твоя? — с сомнением в голосе уточнила Роксана.

— Нет, мисс Ричи, ваша! Если бы не ваше бесконечное стремление мне помешать, которым я так умело воспользовался, я бы вряд ли смог провести Мачомена и убедить, что действительно веду прямой эфир. Вы просто золото.

— Сомнительный комплимент. Ну, теперь остались считанные минуты прежде чем он тебя размажет. Тебе не победить его в открытом бою.

— Верно, в открытом не победить. Но кто сказал, что я собираюсь сражаться честно? У меня ещё столько не опробованных грязных приёмов! В конце-концов, когда мне это надоест, я могу заставить его покинуть Метросити. И в этом вы мне тоже поможете.

— Не дождёшься. Мачомен никогда не отвернётся от жителей Метро-Сити и не оставит их в беде. А ты никогда не найдёшь способ победить его. Хочешь, чтобы Мачомен покинул Метро-Сити — покинь первым, и тогда он последует за тобой, чтобы продолжить пресекать твои хулиганства, где бы ты ни был.

Мегамозг только зловеще расхохотался.

— Шеф, датчики показывают приближение Мачомена, — послышался голос Прислужника из коммуникатора. — Скорость семьдесят восемь миль в час.

— Врубай мегаразрушителя! — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Мегамозг. — И запускай приветственную программу! И-и-и музыку! Три, два, один!

Заглушённые раздавшимися на весь город тяжёлыми басами, в небо взлетели ракеты и всполохи света от салюта осветили стремительную белую фигуру — Мачомен уворачивался от ракет и огненных брызг, но упорно летел к башне. Включился ещё один прожектор и полностью выхватил его из темноты. В это же время вдалеке зажглось множество экранов — Роксана насчитала в обозримой части города по меньшей мере три. Ей показалось, что она слышит приветственные крики жителей Метро-Сити, встречающих своего героя, хотя, конечно, на таком удалении от земли она ничего не могла слышать. Но она и так знала это.

Правда, салют действительно был прекрасен, непрекращающимися залпами многоцветных брызг. Роксана покосилась на Мегамозга — уж не в её ли честь? Или это было так, для красного словца?

— Мачомен! — медленно хлопая в ладоши, приветствовал своего вечного соперника Мегамозг, и его голос раздался из множества динамиков, как только звуки рока стихли, отгрохотал последний залп, а Мачомен приблизился достаточно, чтобы начать тормозить. — Ну ты просто превзошёл себя. Мне пришлось врубить огни и повесить над небоскрёбом транспарант «я здесь», чтобы ты нашёл меня. И вот после этого некоторые продолжают считать тебя всемогущим?

— Твоя песенка спета, Мегамозг! — грозно сказал Мачомен, остановившись и красиво зависнув в воздухе ровно в метре от недостроенной стены башни. — Здравствуй, Роксана.

— Привет, — улыбнувшись и чуть приподняв плечи, ответила она. — Извини, я не догадалась, что он ведёт запись эфира.

Мачомен тепло улыбался.

— Испугалась?

Роксана вздохнула. Иногда ей казалось, что Мачомену так же важно, чтобы она оказалась испуганной, как и Мегамозгу. Тогда её было бы от чего спасать.

— Немного волновалась за тебя.

— Обо мне не нужно беспокоиться, ты же знаешь. На этой планете нет такой силы, которая могла бы меня превозмочь.

— Мачомен, Мачомен, — шёпотом, но всё так же в микрофон сказал Мегамозг. — Прости, что прерываю ваше трогательное приветствие, но микрофон для тебя встроен в здание чуть левее, ты не мог бы слегка подвинуться? Плохо слышно.

Вместо ответа Мачомен метнулся внутрь, схватил Мегамозга за воротник и встряхнул, приподняв над полом.

— Это конец, Мегамозг.

— Нет, что ты, только начало, — поправил его Мегамозг, похлопав по руке. — Ты, я смотрю, переоделся? Правильно, меховая опушка тебе совершенно не шла!

Коротким движением он отстегнул воротник, упал на пол, перекатился за стену и нажал большую красную кнопку, которой не было ещё вчера. Пол затрясся и Роксана снова вскрикнула: она не боялась Мегамозга, но вот рухнуть вниз вместе с разрушающимся зданием ей бы точно не хотелось. Она не сразу поняла, что грохочащие звуки, заставляющие вибрировать пол — это тяжёлые басы очередной песни.

В проём стены из помещения снизу проникла гигантская роботизированная клешня, сопровождаемая мигающими вспышками света, и бряцнула прямо перед носом Мачомена. Скоро появилась вторая, третья и четвёртая. Мачомен подлетел к ним, оттесняя наружу.

— Опять эти роботы, Мегамозг? Я щёлкаю их как семечки.

— О нет, в этот раз робот будет посерьёзней! — захохотал Мегамозг. — Не сломай зубы!

— Придумал бы... что-то... новенькое!

Мачомен уворачивался от клешней и летал вокруг, выискивая в роботе слабое место. Мегаразрушитель тем временем полностью выкатил свою огромную металлическую тушу наружу и подобно гигантскому осьминогу обхватил собой здание, ломая и кроша бетон и стекло. Побежали трещины, затряслись несущие конструкции, Роксана поблагодарила небеса за то что потолок и следующий этаж ещё не начинали строить и на неё не упадёт бетонная плита сверху.

Мачомен тем временем уже отхватил роботу одну клешню и со стуком забросил куда-то на нижние этажи и принялся за вторую. Когда со второй было покончено, робот начал отбиваться от него ещё и щупальцами, которыми до этого он держался за стены. Снова всё затрещало, загремело, куски небоскрёба полетели вниз.

— Ты в порядке, Роксана? — откуда-то снизу крикнул Мачомен.

— Да, всё отлично! — крикнула ему в ответ Роксана.

— Спасибо, мисс Ричи, но нам пора идти, — сказал Мегамозг, появившись рядом и начав развязывать узлы за её спиной.

— Что? Опять?

— Да, меняем место дислокации. У нас ещё лазеры запланированы и бомбы.

— А где Прислужник?

— На подстраховке.

— Разве ты не вырубишь меня спреем?

— Действие спрея рассчитано на точное время, а вы мне нужны бодрствующей уже через пять минут...

Здание снова затряслось, вскочив на ноги, Роксана тут же упала в руки Мегамозга.

— Когда вы успели так соскучиться? — с хитрым прищуром прошептал Мегамозг и Роксана поспешила оттолкнуть его.

— Отпусти её! — раздался грозный голос, и ещё через секунду Мегамозг снова беспомощно барахтался в воздухе, поднятый над головой Мачомена. — Рокси, ты цела?

— Конечно, — Роксана отошла от них на пару шагов, стряхивая пыль с костюма и поправляя волосы. — А что тот робот?

— Поотрывал ему конечности и оставил лежать там, где-то этаже на сороковом. Больше он не доставит хлопот.

— Я так не думаю! — отозвался Мегамозг. — Посмотрим, что ты выберешь сейчас, поймать меня или спасти пол-города от разрушения. Прислужник! Код: взрывай бомбы!

— Шэф, у нас проблемы. Они все обезврежены, датчики не отвечают.

— Как такое возможно? — возмутился Мегамозг.

— Ты забыл, что у меня суперскорость? — Мачомен ещё раз встряхнул его так, что он клацнул челюстью. — А вчера я неплохо потренировался. Ты начал повторяться.

— Прислужник! Код: врубай самоуничтожение разрушителей!

— Но шеф, вы ещё в здании.

— Я знаю, код: выполнять!

Роксана удивлённо вскрикнула: секунду спустя она уже летела в небе, прижавшись к Мачомену и никак не могла понять, где находится. Одной рукой он приобнимал её, другой тащил за ногу Мегамозга. Раздался оглушительный взрыв и верхняя часть небоскрёба далеко за их спинами, объятая языками пламенем, дымом и пылью, начала сползать вниз, как лавина.

— Я же говорил, это мегаразрушитель! — перекрикивая ветер и пытаясь отбиться от собственного плаща, прокричал Мегамозг тоном, который совсем не вязался с его положением. — Там, между прочим, люди внизу, под небоскрёбом.

Ещё одна секунда — и они уже на крыше какого-то дома вдали от оседающего здания.

— Постереги, — небрежно бросил Мачомен, толкая в руки Роксане уже связанного Мегамозга и снова мгновенно исчез.

Роксана улыбнулась — теперь точно всё будет в порядке. Мачомен не допустит жертв.

— А вот в такой позиции мы ещё не были, — задумчиво промурлыкал Мегамозг, без стеснения уткнувшись в её плечо.

— Ты проиграл, вообще то, — Роксана слегка отодвинула его от себя, надеясь, что он не заметил мурашки.

— Да, я заметил, — Мегамозг улыбнулся и Роксана вздрогнула, но он продолжил как ни в чём не бывало. — Как бы не в первый раз. Но реванш уже запланирован, это дело времени, мои технологии за одну ночь не создаются. Мне даже на руку снова потянуть время, пока Мачомен и горожане думают, что надёжно упрятали меня за решётку. Отдохну немного в родных стенах, посмотрю телевизор. Вечно нет на это времени. Почти отпуск. Я же тоже заслужил отпуск, да? У меня рука затекла, вы не могли бы слегка ослабить верёвки?

— Нет.

Роксана резко отошла на шаг назад, как только поняла, что он начал её забалтывать.

— Ну так и знал, — он тяжело и печально вздохнул. — Тогда хотя бы дайте поговорить с Прислужником через коммуникатор.

— Нет.

— Сердца у вас нет.

— Шеф? Шеф? — сквозь треск раздался голос Прислужника. — Шеф, вы на связи? Шеф!

— Ну хотя бы скажите ему, что я в порядке, он же беспокоится. Там синенькая кнопка есть.

Роксана наклонилась, нажала на кнопку и ответила:

— Он в порядке, сейчас он связан и отправится в тюрьму.

— Тогда запускаю план Бэ, — отчитался Прислужник. — Выполняю пункты с первого по одиннадцатый и одиннадцать цэ, коммуникатор будет необратимо уничтожен через три, два, один...

Роксана сорвала с руки Мегамозга часы и отшвырнула в сторону. Она ожидала взрыва, но на часах просто треснул циферблат и пошёл лёгкий сизый дымок.

— Как заботливо с вашей стороны, — заметил Мегамозг.

— За свои преступления ты должен ответить живой и невредимый, — Роксана скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась. — Это не потому что я забочусь о тебе.

— Конечно. Смотрите, что сейчас будет. Не так захватывающе, как на случай, если бы мне удалось улизнуть. Ну же, повернитесь, я для кого это делаю?

Вздохнув, Роксана повернулась назад. Мегамозг приосанился и, если бы мог, точно развёл бы руки в стороны в торжествующем жесте. Из руин рухнувшего небоскрёба за его спиной полетели искры, а затем в затянутое дымом небо устремились многочисленные лазерные лучи, создав гигантскую проекцию головы Мегамозга.

— Это ещё не конец, Мачомен! Я вернусь и ты ещё пожалеешь! Празднуйте... Пока можете! Ва-ха-ха!

Голова залилась злодейским смехом и исчезла, провожаемая финальным салютным залпом, окрасившим небо множеством голубых и синих искр, поэтапно распускающихся, чтобы создать огромную сверкающую дугу.

— А? Как? — радостно спросил Мегамозг.

— Да ты неплохо подготовился, — присвистнула Роксана.

— У меня всегда есть отдельный план на все случаи жизни. Люблю когда последнее слово остаётся за мной.

— Мегамозг, ты проиграл. Что за счастливое выражение лица?

— С моей стороны было бы глупо расстраиваться. Вы сами сказали, в открытом бою мне не победить. Тем более, я сделал всё что хотел: заронил зёрна сомнения в сердца горожан и Мачомена. И в ваше. В следующий раз они прорастут.

— Следующего раза не будет! — резко прервал его появившийся из ниоткуда Мачомен, приближаясь вальяжной походкой. — Ты сейчас отправляешься в тюрьму! Навсегда!

— О, — закатив глаза, протянул Мегамозг театральным тоном, изо всех сил паясничая. — Мне так страшно, о не-е-ет, только не это. Не представляю, как я это переживу, на свете нет места, хуже тюрьмы... Ха-ха. Ха-ха-ха! Ах-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Мачомен взвалил его на плечо и снова встряхнул так, что его голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону и он поспешил замолчать, чтоб не прикусить язык.

— До встречи, мисс Ричи! — подняв голову, прокричал Мегамозг. — Не скучайте!

— Я вернусь через пару секунд, — поиграв бровями, низким брутальным голосом сказал Мачомен и снова исчез.

Поднятая им пыль медленно осела на землю, фонари на улице один за другим медленно зажглись, появился свет в окнах, загорелись вывески и транспаранты. Роксана подошла к краю крыши и посмотрела вниз. Жители Метро-Сити, вышедшие из своих домов, подходили ближе друг к другу и щурились от вернувшегося света, громко радуясь очередному счастливому финалу. Кто-то размахивал руками и подпрыгивал. Кто-то хлопал в ладоши. Кто-то звонил по телефону, наверняка, поделиться пережитым со знакомыми и всё обсудить. Ей было не до жителей.

Она подумала, что низкий голос Мачомена и низкий голос Мегамозга — это две большие разницы. Мегамозга так бы слушала и слушала. Но стоило Мачомену заговорить с ней в той же интонации, у неё начинало копиться стойкое раздражение. Нет, ей вполне нравился и его низкий брутальный голос, но только когда он обращался так к кому-нибудь другому.

Роксана присела на парапет, подобрав под себя ноги. Обувь осталась погребённой под руинами небоскрёба. Хорошо хоть, ночь выдалась тёплой и нагретый за день камень ещё не начал холодить.

Снова взметнулась пыль, Роксана прикрыла глаза. Рядом с ней присел Мачомен.

— Тяжёлый день? — спросил он.

— Ну, давненько меня не похищали и не держали чёрт знает где до самой ночи. А так всё отлично. Я даже успела выспаться. Только вот, туфель больше нет.

— Могу подбросить до дома.

— Было бы неплохо. Если помедленнее, у меня от твоей суперскорости голова потом кружится.

— Идёт.

Мачомен подхватил её на руки и она привычно прижалась к нему. Летать с ним было страшно только первый раз, ещё какое-то время потребовалось чтобы перестать волноваться и запомнить, что она в безопасности. Когда это приходится проделывать постоянно, невольно привыкаешь. Благодаря этим полётам Роксана давно забыла, что когда-то в детстве боялась высоты. Если бы она не отоспалась немного благодаря спрею, она бы сейчас даже задремала.

— Ты держалась мужественно, — похвалил её Мачомен. — Не многие могут похвастаться такой выдержкой.

— Спасибо.

— У тебя были планы на вечер?

— Ничего особенного.

— А я бы пригласил тебя, если бы сейчас не было так поздно...

— А я бы всё равно придумала что-нибудь, чтоб не идти, — честно сказала Роксана.

— Как всегда, — вздохнул Мачомен. — Роксана, скажи, неужели я всё это время недостаточно хорош?

— Дело не в том, хорош ты или нет, — медленно проговорила Роксана, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Ох, как не хочется выяснять с тобой отношения в полёте над городом.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Нет, что ты, я знаю, что ты меня никогда не обидишь.

— Конечно. Ты не хочешь быть в зависимом положении. Я помню.

Ещё секунда, лёгкое головокружение и Мачомен заботливо опустил Роксану на балкон её квартиры.

— Всё, твёрдая земля под ногами, ты опять контролируешь ситуацию, — сказал Мачомен. — Теперь мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно, — расслабленно выдохнула Роксана, хотя последнее, что она сейчас хотела — разговаривать с Мачоменом. — Заходи, я посмотрю, чем могу тебя угостить. Правда, у меня есть только кофе или чай. И мороженое. Хотя, там пара ложек... О, могу сделать гляссе!

— Не стоит, — отказался Мачомен, заходя следом за ней. — Ух ты, какая маленькая у тебя квартирка.

— Шутишь? Она огромная.

Мачомен так посмотрел на неё, что она поняла — он не верит, что она так думает. Словно из другого мира выпал, ничего не зная о жизни обычных людей. Но он всегда был такой. Иногда он казался ещё более неземным, чем даже Мегамозг. Недосягаемым.

— Так... — Роксана прочистила горло. — Что ты хотел сказать?

Мачомен выглядел неестественно чужеродным в её квартире, это раздражало и ей хотелось отделаться от него побыстрее.

— Скажи, — он широко улыбнулся и встал в одну из своих любимых позиций, будто на соревновании бодибилдеров. — Я ведь силён? Красив? Решителен? Смел?

— Без сомнения, — спокойно ответила Роксана и мысленно взмолилась о том, чтобы он поскорее окончательно переключился на собственную персону и не оказывал ей больше знаков внимания, из-за которых она вечно чувствовала себя неуютно. Хвалить его у неё всегда получилось лучше, чем отказывать или ставить на место.

— Нет, не так, — нахмурился Мачомен. — Ты сейчас говоришь как... Как все это говорят!

— А что ты хочешь?

— Искренности. Куда я ни пойду, все смотрят на меня с обожанием, говорят с придыханием. Но только не ты. Поэтому я уверен, что ты можешь сказать не предвзято. Без лишнего пиетета. Ты не боготворишь меня и не боишься. На самом деле всего двое в Метро-Сити не относятся ко мне как к богу, спустившемуся с небес. Но я же не пойду разговаривать об этом с Мегамозгом!

— Почему нет? Пошёл бы и обсудили, что тебя так беспокоит, — Роксана внезапно развеселилась, представив, как эти двое могли бы сидеть где-нибудь на лавочке в парке, попивая молочный коктейль, и спокойно беседовать вместо того, чтобы швыряться друг в друга автомобилями.

— Невозможно, — отмахнулся Мачомен.

— Вы когда-нибудь говорили?

— Конечно.

— Нет, я не о ваших словесных баталиях кто кого переостроумит.

— Тогда нет.

Мачомен сел на диван и подпёр кулаком подбородок, его могучая фигура приняла удручённый вид.

— Я стараюсь изо всех сил, — вздохнул он. — Творю добро. Защищаю город. Спасаю людей. Я силён, смел, решителен. Кроме меня с этим никто не справится. Почему уже очень давно у меня нет ощущения, что я действительно делаю что-то важное?

— Ты делаешь очень важные дела, — мягко сказала Роксана, присев рядом с ним. — Нам всем очень повезло, что ты у нас есть. Ты настоящий герой. Люди хотят быть такими как ты. Ты вдохновляешь своим примером.

— Это, конечно, очень важно, — всё так же вздохнул Мачомен. — Но что я ещё делаю, кроме того, что кого-то вдохновляю? Что вообще у меня есть? Смелость. Решительность. Мужество. Самоотверженность. Это всё не нужно, если тот, кому ты противостоишь, в любом случае проиграет.

— Он так не считает, — заметила Роксана.

— Брось. У него всегда готов план на случай поражения. Ты видела его прощание?

— Все видели.

— Вот именно. Он даже не сомневался, что проиграет, когда делал это. И всё равно пошёл в бой. Уверен, отдельного плана на случай победы у него просто нет.

— Ты непобедим.

— И все это знают. Я непобедим. После стольких лет это не нуждается в доказательствах. Ну и кто я после этого? Действительно герой? Заслужил ли я этот титул? Или просто получил. Родился с ним. Никто никогда не сможет противостоять той силе, что внутри меня. Она настолько велика, что... Как будто даже не имеет смысла.

— Нет, как раз в этом и есть смысл. Ты герой, — утвердительно сказала Роксана. — Геройство не в этом, не в том, чтобы силой с кем-то мериться. Это выбор. Быть на стороне добра или зла. Использовать свои способности во благо или разрушение. Приносить счастье или страх. Ты мог бы и то, и другое. Это твой выбор и этого никто у тебя не отнимет. Уверена, даже если бы у тебя не было такой силы, ты бы всё равно не смог стоять в стороне от злодейств Мегамозга.

Мачомен посмотрел на неё грустными глазами. Таким она его ещё не видела — он был всегда весёлый, зажигательный, как поп-звезда на концерте. Но через секунду его лицо снова изменилось — он широко улыбнулся ей.

— Конечно, — радостно сказал он. — Выбор. Ты права. Я действительно над этим подумаю. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты самая умная женщина на свете?

— Нет.

— Тогда я говорю.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, Роксана! — он порывисто её обнял и вскочил. — Ну что, увидимся? Завтра мэр будет давать званый вечер. Ты приглашена.

— Почему я только сейчас это узнаю? Я не получала приглашения!

— Ты идёшь со мной.

— Почему я?

— А кого ещё я могу пригласить? Не фанатку же какую-нибудь, которая будет стекать по мне как желе на солнце. Фанатки хороши, когда стоят по ту сторону сцены... Так что как всегда. Ты же не против?

— Как всегда, — Роксана кивнула. — Но ты тогда снова мой должник.

— Договорились, одно желание. Что на этот раз загадаешь?

— Парня мне найди, — неожиданно даже для самой себя выпалила Роксана.

— Серьёзно? — опешил Мачомен.

— Почему нет? — гулять так гулять.

— Если честно, я не знаю никого, кому бы я смог тебя доверить, — озадачено почесал в затылке Мачомен. — Это должен быть кто-то смелый и решительный, кто не побоится смотреть в глаза превосходящей его опасности, потому что ты... Это ты.

Роксана вздохнула.

— И кто не сбежит от меня на первом же свидании, поняв, кто будет конкурировать с ним за моё внимание, — закончила она и ткнула его пальцем в грудь.

Обычно это и происходило. Сразу два конкурента, и оба не по зубам.

— Ну и где я тебе такого найду?

— Ладно, тогда просто принеси мне мороженое, — засмеявшись, Роксана направилась на кухню.

— Эй, я самый могущественный человек на планете, а ты тратишь желание на мороженое? — крикнул ей вслед Мачомен.

— Ну раз уж некоторые желания не по силам даже тебе, то да. Шоколадное, пожалуйста. С миндальной крошкой. Так, где тут моя большая ложка?

Через секунду Мачомен появился рядом с большим ящиком и поставил его на стол.

— Эй! — возмутилась Роксана. — Я всё это не съем!

— Что, некоторые желания и тебе не по силам? — он насмешливо повёл бровью. — Желания любят исполняться не так, как хотелось бы. Приятного аппетита.

Роксане вдруг показалось, что она задела его своим откровением. Ну конечно, говорит о личной жизни, когда рядом он такой красивый и совсем бесхозный ходит. Он всегда проявлял к ней интерес, но она всегда считала, что это скорее в шутку. Дружба была значительно ценнее этого всего.

Интересно, как бы отреагировал на такую просьбу Мегамозг?

— Ну, до завтра.

Мачомен вышел на балкон, Роксана поспешила его проводить. Покидать квартиру через дверь? Зачем, когда есть прекрасная взлётно-посадочная площадка. Оказавшись на балконе, он тут же взлетел высоко в ночное небо. Роксана проследила за ним взглядом, а потом заметила коробку, которая стояла в углу балкона. На ней красовалась эмблема Мегамозга. Вздохнув, она осторожно заглянула внутрь. Бомбы не было — там всего лишь лежал её ноутбук, который в последний раз она видела в подставной студии и с которым мысленно распрощалась, а сверху стоял пузатый кактус, в иголках которого снова торчала записка.

«Вы забыли свои вещи у меня. Увидимся на открытии музея»

— Какого музея? — вслух спросила Роксана и задумчиво посмотрела вдаль.

Единственный музей, который должен был появиться в городе в ближайшее время был музей Мачомена, да и там всё ещё продолжались отделочные работы, а открытие было назначено через полтора месяца. Так долго! Должно быть, это требует совсем уж грандиозной подготовки. Мегамозг редко делал такие большие перерывы между своими выходками. Роксана тряхнула головой. Достаточное время, чтобы забыть его голос, его глаза, его слова и найти себе, наконец, нормального вполне земного парня, лучше всего без суперсил и замашек тирана. Даже если кто-то считает это невозможным

Вздохнув, она аккуратно достала кактус и понесла его на кухню. Мороженое было более реальным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ура. Я сделала это! Я дописала, дописала, дописала! 
> 
> Что я хочу сказать. Большое, огромное спасибо читателям, которые меня поддерживали. Правда, когда я начала писать, я думала, что я буду совсем одна. Но вы прошли этот путь со мной, поддерживали и даже помогали своими комментариями. Я впервые оказалась в ситуации, когда каждый лайк и каждое слово читателя на вес золота. И это очень здорово. 
> 
> На самом деле я сделала не совсем то, что я хотела изначально. Тут должен был быть эпилог (ага, и всего три главы, ну да). Но когда я написала от него примерно половину, я поняла, что никогда не смогу оставить его последним словом после этой доброй истории. Потому что эпилог назывался «звук разбитого сердца». Он целиком и полностью посвящён чувствам Роксаны после того, как Мегамозг, как она думала, уничтожил Мачомена. Это оказалось невероятно тяжело и больно. Нет, я уже пообещала всем открытый финал, а не плохой финал. Нет, в этом фэндоме практически нет стекла и я его бить не буду. Пока не буду.
> 
> Эпилога не будет. Вместо эпилога — снова начнётся мультик, а потом всё у всех закончится хорошо. И они, наконец, смогут быть вместе.
> 
> Спасибо всем ещё раз за то, что были со мной. Спасибо тем, кто ещё придёт.  
> Я обязательно вернусь с новой историей.
> 
> P.S. Пока я писала последнюю главу, у меня зацвёл спатифиллум...  
> P.P.S. Сколько бы ни прошло с момента публикации, ваши отзывы всегда актуальны.


End file.
